Kyuketsuki
by ZoeUchiha
Summary: [Sasusaku]Crees en las historias de vampiros? [Capt 1.3] Ya es hora de que los licantropos hagan algo, pero primero Itachi debe asegurarse. Rewinar nOn!
1. Kaidan

**Kyuketsuki**

By ZoeUchiha

Capitulo 1: Kaidan

Sakura Haruno era una joven de diecinueve años que estudiaba periodismo en la Kanzen Daigaku. Al ser de una familia acomodada, no tenia problemas economicos, y esto hacia que prácticamente no existiese ningun otro problema. El periodismo era su vocación, era una chica a la que le encantaba saberlo todo, eso solia meterla en algunos problemas y la convertia en la cotilla oficial de la facultad, algo que no le hacia mucha gracia.

.-No soy cotilla, simplemente creo que la inforamacion es poder!-exclamo tras contarle un chismorreo a su amiga Ino.

.-Ya, claro-la Yamanaka suspiro- vas a venir a la biblioteca esta noche? Nos quedaremos estudiando hasta tarde, no te parece fantastico?-le dijo con sarcasmo.

.-No quepo en mi de gozo, alli estare.

Para la Haruno las horas pasaban volando siempre que se tratase de asistir a clase, engullia todo lo que se decia y lo memorizaba en su cerebro de cotilla y toma apuntes que a final de año parecia que habia echo promesa de escribir un libro de Harry Potter por asignatura.

Entro en la biblioteca. Era grande pero oscura: provista de enormes ventanales tapados totalmente con cortinas rojizas por las que apenas podia entrar el sol. Era el lugar perfecto para que te dieran el tipico susto por la espalda. Busco entre las miles de estanterías hasta encontrar una de las grandes mesas que se escondian tras los miles de libros. Tubo suerte, alli estaba Ino acompañada por algunos chicos de la universidad. Entre ellos estaban Naruto y Kiba, los tipicos que entran unicamente por becas deportivas, Hinata y Neji, hijos de una familia bien y estudiantes de Derecho y Economias respectivamente. Tambien estaba Shikamaru, un chico algo raro que por cara de tonto que tubiese era considerado un genio, y por ultimo Temari y Tenten.

Saludo con entusiasmo como siempre, pero solo Naruto le respondio, los demas estaban inmersos en los libros. Se sento con ellos, pero Sakura no necesitaba realmente estudiar tanto, por lo que pronto se aburrio de repasar sus apuntes. Miro a Naruto que dibujaba circulos con un boli en el aire.

.-Que tal si vamos a por algo de comer Naruto?-le dijo aburrida.

-SIII, RAMEEEEEEEEEN!-Naruto se levanto de un salto y tiro de Sakura. Supongo que sera esto lo que le a convertido en mi mejor amigo; penso dejándose llevar por el chico. El era el unico que compartia su alegria, aunque muchos le acusaban de hiperactividad, la verdad es que lo suyo a veces llegaba a ser algo exagerado. Cogieron ramen en una de las maquinas que habia en los pasillos cerca de los dormitorios y volvieron a la biblioteca. Parecia que cuanto más tarde se hacia, más actividad habia: las dos mesas llenas en la biblioteca se habian convertido en seis. Volvieron a sentarse y Sakura observo que nadie les veia entre tantas estanterías y penso que era el lugar ideal para contar chismorreos.

.-Ei, teneis algo interesante que contar?

Todos sacaron la cabeza de los libros para coger uno de los tarros de ramen y mirar a Sakura.

.-Siempre preguntas lo mismo- se quejo Temari- como si no tubieras chismorreos suficientes.

.-No son chismorreos! Es información!

.-Te interesan las historias, Sakura?-pregunto Shikamaru.

.-Claro! Estudio periodismo!

.-Entonces te contare una, pero tendras que prometer que no nos volveras a molestar en lo que queda de noche.

.-Entendido- dijo ella con firmeza.

.-Esta historia que te cuento corre por la universidad como una leyenda, pero algunos dicen que es tan cierto como que vamos a suspender todos el examen de latin-inciso para que a todos les callese una gotita por la frente-. Supongo que todos conocereis a la famosa familia Uchiha-todos asintieron y se enderazaron un poco, aquel nombre habia abierto la puerta de su interes-. Hace veinte años, el ultimo de la familia estudio en esta universidad. Toda su familia habia muerto por motivos no muy claros hacia once años y el se habia convertido en un alma solitaria y difícil de tratar, aunque muy popular. Dicen que un profesor de la universidad le conto lo que le habia ocurrido de verdad a su familia y el desaparecio. Tres meses después empezaron a ocurrir cosas extrañas en la universidad.

.-Que tipo de cosas?-pregunto Sakura impaciente.

.-Dejame hablar no?-el tono tranquilo y la manera lenta de hablar de Shikamaru la ponia nerviosa pero no volvio a hablar- Empezaron a aparecer chicas muertas. Pero no de cualquier manera, a lo mejor desaparecian y no volvían a encontrarlas hasta dos o tres semanas después, con dos agujeros en el cuello y desangradas.

.-No creo en cuentos de vampiros Shikamaru- dijo Sakura rapidamente.

.-Yo solo te cuento lo que paso. Un dia le pillaron llevándose a una de las chicas, y una profesora hizo algo extraño, que le auyento, no se le ha vuelto a ver más. Muchos dicen que fue a esconderse a un viejo castillo de su familia.

Neji miro el reloj mientras Kiba bostezaba.

.-Bueno, sera mejor que nos vallamos pronto a la cama, no valla a ser que no podamos dormir tras esta aterradora historia-dijo Kiba levantándose.

.-No te burles Kiba kun, si tu fueses chica tal vez lo verias de otra manera.

.-No me digas que te asustaste de verdad, Hinata- le dijo Tenten mientras todos se levantaban y recogían.

Sakura desconecto de todo. Lo hacia siempre, examinando todo lo que habia acumulado en su rapido cerebro. Reviso chismorreos, todo lo que habian dicho los profesores. Preparo sus cosas para el dia siguiente y después se tumbo en la cama tampandose hasta la nariz. Cerro un momento los ojos para disfrutar del calido abrigo del edredón y después se tumbo de un lado abrazada a la almohada, como hacia siempre. Y reviso la historia de Shikamaru. Habia muy poca información en esa historia, por lo que penso que no habia nada mejor para dedicar la mañana del sabado que a investigar sobre ello, y de paso dejar mal a Shikamaru si no descubria ningun dato interesante.

Se levanto temprano y con ganas. Desayuno un café de maquina mientras andaba por el pasillo. Decidio no molestar a nadie, porque solian aprovechar los sabados para dormir, cosa que ella veia como una impresionante perdida de tiempo. Decidio empezar por ir a los archivos a asegurarse de que el Uchiha en concreto existia y tal vez preguntar por la profesora que logro expulsarlo. La secretaria le atendio con amabilidad, acostumbrada a que Sakura le pidiese información, y le dejo a ella misma que buscase en el ordenador. Encontrar los datos del Uchiha le resulto mas difícil de lo que esperaba, ya que su expediente estaba en la carpeta de difuntos.

.-Uchiha Sasuke...-leyo- Edad: 19 años...-Sakura no siguió leyendo, imprimio el expediente y volvio a hablar con la secretaria.

.-Disculpe, necesito tambien información sobre una profesora, pero desconozco cualquier dato personal de ella, solo se que tiene que ver con Uchiha Sasuke.

.-Um...yo no estaba aquí cuando ocurrio eso-dijo con tranquilidad, Sakura le habia comentado porque buscaba información, y como si fuese obvio ya que era bastante joven- pero puedes preguntar a profesores que lleven aquí más de veinte años.

.-Puede facilitarme una lista?

.-Por supuesto

Sakura cogio la lista decidida a buscar a todos los profesores que hubiese en ella, aunque no eran demasiados.

.-Jiraiya sensei!-grito cuando lo encontro saliendo de la cafeteria- tendría un segundo para hablar conmigo?-pregunto cuando le alcanzo. Volvieron a entrar en la cafeteria y se sentaron en una mesa cercana a una venta.

.-Que desea Haruno?- Jiraiya no le daba ninguna asignatura, pero la conocia porque no era la primera vez que ella le pedia que le contase algo.

.-Vera, estoy intentada hablar con profesores que lleven más de veinte años en la universidad, que estuviesen aquí antes de que desapareciese Uchiha Sasuke.

Jiraiya bebio de su baso de plastico y después miro la mesa.

.-Uchiha Sasuke...-dijo mientras sus cejas se juntaban en posición pensativa. Sakura saco apresuradamente el expediente del Uchiha.

-Se que usted no pudo darle clase, ya que el estudiava Derecho y Administración y Dirección de Empresas...

.-Y Economia, ese chico tenia más carreras de las que podia llevar, y aun asi lo aprobaba todo, con nota, y sin dejar a un lado su vida social- Jiraiya seguia con el mismo aspecto pensativo- no hacia falta darle clase para conocerle, se daba a notar.

.-Como yo?-pregunto sonriente.

.-No, para nada- dijo volviendo a su vaso- querias preguntar algo en especial? La verdad no se mucho más de el que lo que ya te he dicho.

.-En realidad, estoy mas interesada en su parte...asesina que en la academica...

.-Asesina, e?-dijo.

.-Se que parece una tontería esa historia...pero tengo que averiguar si es de verdad, o por que se inventaron esa historia sobre el, existio la profesora que le...auyento?

.-Nunca e oido ningun nombre en esa historia, pero se me cruzan varios nombres que podian coincidir...

Sakura saco a toda prisa una libreta.

.-Diga, diga- cogio un boli de uno de sus bosillos. Jiraiya le dijo un par de nombres y después miro al techo.

.-Tambien esta...Tsunade...pero no te diran nada bueno de ella si preguntas...

.-Por que?

.-La tengo en alta estima señorita, no me sacaras nada de ella.

.-Jiraiya sensei!

No consiguió nada más del profesor, asi que siguió buscando a los demas de la lista durante lo que quedaba de mañana, aunque sin mucho éxito. Al medio dia se reunio con los demas en el comedor.

.-He estado investigando sobre Uchiha Sasuke-dijo sentándose.

.-Uchiha? No te habras tomado esa historia en serio?-le dijo Ino levantando una ceja.

.-Solo quiero demostrarle a Shikamaru que esto no es más que un cuento de hadas, aunque- saco el expediente- Uchiha Sasuke es de verdad, y si se formulo una historia asi alrededor de el sera por algun motivo.

.-Sakurita, no te calientes tanto- Temari se recosto contra el asiento.

.-Sabeis que esto a mi me encanta, y parece que esta historia se esta poniendo interesante, tengo que conseguir información sobre una tal Tsunade y a ver si logro encontrar los partes de defunción de las alumnas que presuntamente murieron en manos de Sasuke.

.-Si quieres te ayudo- le dijo Nara separando su mirada del portátil- con los partes de defunción, pero si no tengo un apellido o algo más, no podre hacer nada con esa tal Tsunade.

.-Gracias Shikamaru-dijo mientras empezaba a comer-"Uchiha Sasuke, quiero saberlo todo sobre ti"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí va un fanfic que tenia muchísimas ganas de escribir, algo sobre vampiros w, el propio nombre lo indica owo, vampiros en japo, pero creo que lo he escrito mal –w—U. Bueno, queria ponerle de nombre intro a este capitulo, pero me parecio tener demasiado contenido para serlo, en lo que se refiere a información. Es un Sasusaku, pero tendréis que esperar un par de capitulos para empezar a degustarlo como tal xD, prometo que no ocurrira como en otros fics mios uwuU, y no vais a intimidarme con rewins tipo continualo pronto òwóU, me encanta que me rewineis y espero ver muchos rewins ke pongan eso, pero me hacen sertir culpable si tardo en escribir, y por eso creo que me salen capis tan cortos uwuU. Otra cosa que quiero comentar es que veremos la historia con dos perspectivas: la de Sakura, que es lo que ocurre en el presente, y la de Sasuke, que es yéndonos veinte años atrás, pero no es flash back ni nada –o-. Pos nada, hasta el proximo capi uwuU, y rewinarme TwT.


	2. Seikatsu

**Kyuketsuki**

By ZoeUchiha

Capitulo 2: Seikatsu

Uchiha Sasuke no era más que un joven de 19 años estudiante de Derecho, Economias y Dirección y Administración de empresas de la Kanzen Daigaku. Huérfano de una millonaria familia, los habia perdido a todos de una manera algo dramatica. Al estar el por aquel entonces internado en un prestigioso colegio, se habia librado de la catastrofe, pero el no estar presente le impedia tener información exacta sobre lo ocurrido. Desde entonces se habia convertido en un chico cerrado, serio y formal, lo que le hacia ganarse el respeto de todos. A lo referente con sus compañeros de la universidad, su aspecto fisico que le ayudaba a triunfar entre sus compañeras provocaba envidia entre sus compañeros, juntándolo con su inmensa fortuna y su resultados académicos, le convertían en una de las personas más populares.

Como todos los dias, habia desayunado con tranquilidad en la cafeteria, en su mesa favorita, junto a la ventana más grande, contemplando los jardines.

.-Buenos dias Sasuke kun- la morena se sento frente a el.

.-Kurenai, sabes que me gusta desayunar solo.

.-Ya, pero, no podia esperar- dijo apoyándose en la mesa.

.-Esperar a?-le dijo sin apartar la mirada del paisaje.

.-Esperar a decirte que Kakashi quiere verte, esta esperandote en el almacen del gimnasio- dijo levantándose y riendo para ella mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo- y no aceptara que no vallas a verle- concluyo y después se fue.

Sasuke se termino el café y miro su reloj. Se levanto cogiendo sus cosas y esperando que Kakashi no le retuviese demasiado. Cruzo los pasillos intentando no mirar a nadie para no tener que saludar o cualquier otra cosa y salio del edificio para dirigirse al gimnasio. Kakashi tenia unas pesas en las manos, dentro del almacen del gimnasio.

.-Has tardado- le dijo soltando las pesas. Aunque tenia la misma edad que Sasuke, tenia el pelo blanco y los ojos cansados, y siempre procuraba taparse la boca. Sasuke jamas le habia preguntado por nada de aquello, no le hacia falta, si su destino era saberlo, ya lo averiguaría algun dia.

.-Que quieres de mi Hatake?

.-No me vengas con formalidades, conoces a Kabuto?

.-Se quien es.

.-Dice tener cierta información que podria interesarte.

.-Y a que viene esto?

.-Me dijiste que si averiguaba algo...

Sasuke miro a Kakashi un rato más, pero ninguno de los dos volvio a pronunciar palabra. Kabuto era una de esas personas de las que no te podias fiar, era estudiante de psicología, y Sasuke detestaba a la gente como el. No tenia ningun interes en hablar con ese tipo, y menos a solas.

.-No te a dicho de que trata la información exactamente, ni de donde la saco?

.-No, salio el tema de tu familia y dijo que sabia un par de cosas muy interesantes.

.-Te las conto?

.-No, dijo que solo tu merecias oirlas.

Sasuke miro por la pequeña ventana del almacen.

.-Pues dile que cuando quiera podemos tener una charla.

.-Me temo que no, me dijo que pronto empezarian los examenes, y que solo podria verte hoy a las once en la cafeteria del parque.

.-Eso me costaria dos clases.

.-Dos clases que no te hacen falta- dijo Hatake cogiendo sus cosas- bueno, yo ya me voy, o sere yo el que las pierda, y no es mi intención, a mi si me hacen falta- levanto una mano en señal de despedida- tu veras lo que haces Uchiha, Kabuto parecia decir muy enserio eso de que no diria nada si no era hoy y si quieres un consejo: no merece la pena perder la oportunidad por dos clases.

Y tras decir esto se fue, dejando al Uchiha alli. Aquello era muy desagradable para el, estaba fuera de sus planes, rompia su esquema de todo lo que iba a hacer aquel dia, pero tal vez Kakashi tubiese razon. Cogio sus cosas y salio por la puerta de atrás del gimnasio saltando la verja: no le apetecia que nadie innecesario se enterara de que iba a faltar a clase. Aun no eran ni las nueve, asi que se dirigio al parque. Se sento en un banco tranquilo, tapado por la vegetación desde donde no llamaba mucho la atención, pero podia divisar la puerta de la cafeteria. Saco sus libros y estudio lo que debian de estar dando en clase mientras pasaba el tiempo. Pronto sono en el reloj de la iglesia cercana el toque de las once. El Uchiha guardo sus cosas y miro de nuevo a la cafeteria. Habian entrado algunas personas, pero ninguna de ellas era Kabuto, estaria ya alli? Se levanto y se dirigio a la cafeteria. Alli estaba Kabuto sentado, que le saludo. El Uchiha se dirigio despacio hacia a el, no tenia ninguna prisa. Cuando se sento frente a el, estaba tenso, y se podria decir que enfadado consigo mismo por ir a hablar con un tipo como aquel.

.-Buenos dias Sasuke san.

.-Um- fue lo unico que salio de sus labios.

.-Supongo que Kakashi kun te habra expuesto mi propuesta, no esperava que vinieses.

.-Entonces porque estas aquí?-pregunto de mal humor y con tono cortante.

.-Porque no tengo ninguna clase interesante has las tres- dijo manteniendo la serenidad- se que no soy el tipo de chico que sueles frecuentar, pero yo se lo que tu no sabes.

.-Suelta.

.-Se donde esta tu hermano.

Sasuke no dejo que la sorpresa le hiciese reaccionar, simplemente se mantuvo inmóvil.

.-Dime.

.-Bueno, creo que seria algo violento que te lo contase yo, pero- saco una carpeta de color azul liso de su mochila- aquí tienes toda la información que buscas sobre el.

Sasuke cogio la carpeta y la abrio para comprobar que no estuviese vacia: contenia unas cuantas ojas recicladas escritas completamente.

.-Gracias por tu ayuda.

.-Si quieres más información, solo pidemela, conozco a alquien que te podra contar todo lo que desees.

.-Tal vez- dijo apresuradamente para salir de alli.

Estaba algo desconcertado, pero intento no pensar en ello, intento mantener la cabeza vacia. Fue directamente a la biblioteca se fue a su rincón favorito, donde solo habia una destartalada mesa donde cabían como mucho dos personas y que prácticamente nadie sabia que estaba alli, escondida tras la arboleda de estaterias y sin apenas luz. Encendio una pequeña lamparita de aceite que habia en la mesa y empezo a leer las paginas que relatavan lo que habia ocurrido con su hermano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura leia el registro de profesores de la universidad buscando el nombre de Tsunade. No encontro nada, y si la profesor habia muerto, no habia sido mientras practicava alli la dondecia, ya que tampoco estaba en la carpeta de difuntos. La secretaria intento ayudarla todo lo que pudo, pero no encontraron nada. Algo cansada a Sakura se le ocurrio buscarla en la biblioteca. La bibliotecaria, tambien amiga suya, le dejo usar el ordenador para que buscase lo que quisiera. Probo poniendo Tsunade como palabra clave, y después Uchiha Sasuke, pero nada.

.-Tal vez si buscas en algun periodico de por entonces.

.-Muy cierto!

.-Si no recuerdo mal, se escribio un libro sobre las leyendas que corren por la universidad, tal vez en el enecuentres algo.

.-Eres un cielo, y una genio, mi heroína, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido a mi sola!

Le dio un beso a la bibliotecaria y salio del mostrador.

.-El libro esta en la estantería X-4, si quieres yo me encargo de los periodicos.

.-GRACIAS!-dijo saliendo a correr entre las estanterías. El libro en cuestion no era demasiado grande, costaba de leyendas cortas, en la que no se le dedicaba mucho más de dos paginas a cada una, a la historia del Uchiha la llamaban "Kyuketsuki". Sakura se sento a leerla, pero no encontro demasiada información, y lo peor: no habia nombres. Ni siquiera se mentaba el de Uchiha Sasuke. Pero en la historia parecian dos jóvenes amigos del Uchiha y dos extraños personajes que le informaban sobre su pasado. PORQUE LECHE CORTADA NO DABA NOMBRES, quiso gritar. Desde luego, ella nunca escribiria un libro sin tener toda la información, aquello parecia una burda versión más de la historia.

.-Aquí tienes los periodicos cielo, pero ojeandolos no e encontrado nada interesante.

.-Muchisimas gracias, e fotocopiado las paginas que me interesan del libro, te deje el dinero en la fotocopiadora, hasta mañana-dijo saliendo de la biblioteca con los periodicos y las fotocopias en la mano.

.-Creo que te estas pasando con esto, las tardes de los sabados no se dedican a investigar sobre fantasmas sabes?-Le dijo Ino que la encontro por el pasillo

.-Dime algo mejor que hacer

.-Ir de compras?

.-Superficial.

.-Cotilla

.-Mujeres-dijo, con despectividad y algo de cachondeo, Shikamaru que las alcanzo- tengo los partes de defunción de tus victimas Sakura

.-En serio?

.-Claro

.-No esperaba que Sasuke de verdad hubiese matado gente.

.-A! Y AHORA LE LLAMAS SASUKE COMO SI FUERA UN INTIMO AMIGO! SAKURA ESTAS HABLANDO DE UN TIO MUERTO! SHIKA DILE QUE ESTA COMO UN CENCERRO!

.-No puedo decir eso.

.-Y es puede saber porque?

.-Porque yo le conte la historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke guardo los papeles en la carpeta y se quedo sentado un buen rato pensativo.

.-Supuse que estarias aquí.

.-Kurenai, dejame

La chica se metio los dedos en el pelo como solia hacer.

.-Por una vez no te busco por Kakashi-dijo sentándose a su lado.

.-Que parte de dejame no entiendes?

Kurenai no se lo tomo a mal, solia comportarse asi siempre.

.-Si quieres hablar...

.-Eso es lo unico que no quiero hacer- dijo levantándose y cogiendo sus cosas para irse a toda velocidad. Ando por los pasillos con rapidez ignorando a los que le saludaban, entro en su habitación.

.-Buenas tardes Sasuke san.

Kabuto estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio.

.-Sal de aquí- ordeno Sasuke

.-Vengo en nombre de quien me dio la información.

.-Quien?

.-Conoces al profesor de psocologia?

.-...no

.-Orochimaru sensei. El me proporciono la información. Era un forofo de tu familia y de su...trabajo.

.-Mis padres tenian muchas empresas, y de muchos tipos, que, arruinaron ese Orochimaru?

.-Te lo estoy diciendo en serio. Le comente que te pase algo de información y esta muy interesado en conocerte.

.-Donde y cuando?

.-En su despacho, ahora.

Sasuke anduvo despacio seguido por Kabuto que le iba indicando hacia donde ir. Se sentia como un condenado, como si hubiese echo algo terrible. Entro en el despacho y pudo ver por primera vez a aquel hombre que le traeria tantos problemas. Estaba sentado en una silla de respaldo alto, era casi impensable que se siguiesen fabricando cosas asi. Tenia la tez totalmente blanca y unos ojos terriblemente claros. Su menton alargado y su pelo negro y largo le danban un aspecto totalmente tetrico.

.-Señor Uchiha, por favor tome asiento.

Sasuke miro con desconfianza el asiento y después hizo lo propio. Kabuto salio de la habitación.

.-Estoy tremendamente encantado de tenerle aquí, me senti decepcionado al ver que no cogia ninguna carrera en la que yo pudiese darle clase.

.-Que sabe de mi familia?

.-Lo se todo

.-Expliquese.

.-Crees en lo sobrenatural? En los cuentos de hadas?

.-Me toma por loco?

.-Entonces no creeras la historia de tu familia.

.-Hable y ya juzgare si creerle o no.

.-Esta bien. Tu apellido, y por tanto tu familia, se remonta a casi 900 años antes de nuestro tiempo. Más de siete generaciones de Uchihas han existido en este mundo, y, prácticamente hace 700, su destino me pertenece.

Sasuke se puso tenso, no sabia si echar a correr o intentar pegarle a aquel hombre.

.-Los Uchihas han sido siempre una importante familia en la sociedad, en el tiempo que estuviesen han sido siempre una agraciada familia. Y eso fue un problema. Tras las dos primeras y poderosas, aunque humildes generaciones, los Uchiha empezaron a darse a si mismos mucha importancia, una importancia arrogante. Uno de tus antepasados, Uchiha Kanaku me habia propuesto un buen negocio. El sabia lo que yo era, y por eso decidio que yo era el más indicado.

.-No estoy entendiendo nada, quiere explicarse? Como demonios alguien que existio hace setecientos años va a hacer acuerdos con usted?

.-Porque soy un Dios.

Sasuke se levanto de la silla.

.-Y yo soy rubio- dijo mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta, pero esta no se abrio.

.-Te aconsejo que te sientes, no es bueno tomar decisiones equivocadas, dejame terminar de contarte. Kanaku era un rey muy importante, habia conseguido la paz con muchos reinos cercanos y estaba construyéndose muchos y poderosos castillos y palacios. Era rico, tenia una mujer hermosa y todos los lujos que pudiese tener una persona en aquel tiempo. Pero el queria vivir para siempre. Recurrio a mi y yo le explique que eso era imposible, ningun mortal, hiciese lo que hiciese, podia convertirse en inmortal. Me vino contándome cuentos sobre ciertos dioses que concedian ese don, le dije que entonces fuese a llorarles a ellos. Pero Kanaku era listo, y sabia que yo era el más poderoso de las divinidades que habitaban la tierra.

.-Señor, sigo sin entender nada, por favor...

.-Calla y escucha- dijo sin perder la paciencia- entoces el me dijo que haria lo que fuese por conseguir la inmortalidad. No podia aceptar nada a cambio porque no podia concederle su petición, pero tanto insistio que decidi probar, experimentar. El resultado de mis experimentos es lo que los mortales llamais Vampiros.

.-Que esta diciendo?

.-Al principio parecia que todo habia salido bien. Si le quemabas, se regeneraba, si le apuñalabas, si le tirabas de un barranco, le hicieses lo que le hicieses no moria, y yo a cambio de la inmortalidad le pedi poder seguir experimentando, con todos los miembros de su familia. Entonces fue cuando descubrimos la sed de sangre, pero los Uchiha ya me pertenecían. Intente darle facilidades para que se alimentara, le di alas, colmillos para desgarrar a sus victimas con facilidad, garras, y otros muchos poderes que fui dando según iban pasando familiares tuyos por mis manos. Pero tambien ocurria algo extraño: al llegar los hijos a la madurez los padres morian, un Uchiha por otro, no lo entendia ni lo entiendo ahora.  
.-Profesor creo que no me e explicado con claridad...  
Entonces llegaron tus padres. Me suplicaron que les dejase tener una vida normal, al menos hasta que su primer hijo cumpliese diez años. Accedi, que son para mi diez años después de todo. Pero entonces, tu hermano averiguo mi existencia antes de cumplir los quince años, como esta acordado. Con malas artes uso los poderes de otros dioses para intentar alejarme de tu familia y que no me pudiese llevar a tus padres. Ni tres años completos sirvieron sus paparrutas por esquivarme. Lucharon para que yo no me los llevase, cosa que no entendi. Entonces, cuando ya casi habia logrado sedarles para poder llevármelos tu hermano decidio que preferia ver a sus padres muertos antes que siendo algo más que un humano, y los mato para después uir. Como aun no tenia quince años, yo no tenia poder sobre el.

.-Me esta diciendo, que mi hermano...

.-Y yo puedo ayudarte a vengarte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se reunieron en un rinconcito del salon social después de cenar. Sakura revisaba el expediente y las defunciones.

.-Encontre algo más, Sakura- dijo Shikamaru enseñándole el portátil- el castillo de Uchiha.

Sakura miro la foto en el ordenador.

.-Lo dices en serio?

.-Si, según las escrituras pertenecia a su famili hacia mas de quinientos años.

.-Menudo linaje- dijo Neji mientras cogia algunos periodicos de los que Sakura habia traido y lo ojeava.

.-Pero, no tienen los Uchihas más de un castillo?

.-Si, pero este es el unico en el que en los ultimos seis años a desaparecido gente y ganado.

.-Podiamos ir a visitarlo!

.-Se te fue la cabeza ya del todo o que?

.-La semana que viene empieza el puente de noviembre, tenemos diez dias libres, que nos cuesta hacer una visita turística a un exotico castillo? No decíais que no creiais en vampiros?

.-Y no creo- se apresuro a decir Kiba.

.-Pues vamos! Ahí un pueblo en el valle que lo rodea, busquemos un hotel o una casita y vallamos!

.-Yo pensaba estudiar durante este puente...-dijo Hinata a media voz, algo asustada.

.-O, vamos Hinata, deja los estudios, AI QUE VIVIR LA VIDA! YO ESTOY CON SAKURA CHAN!-Naruto levanto un puño.

.-Gracias Naruto kun!

Shikamaru echo una miradita a los demas, a los que no les parecia importar demasiado ir.

.-Bueno, pues queda dicho.

Empezo a buscar en el ordenador donde podrían quedarse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habian pasado varios dias desde la charla con Orochimaru. Ahora se encontraba con el y Kabuto ante la puerta de un gran castillo.

.-Usaremos uno de los viejos castillos de tu familia para darte el poder que necesitas para vengarte.

.-Um...

.-Estas preparado Sasuke kun?

.-Por supuesto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estoy toa emociona, me salio un capi decentemente largillo nOn! Cuatro paginas de word, cuando se ha visto eso en un fanfic mio ¬w¬U. Bueno, rewinarme xD.


	3. Tabi

**Kyuketsuki**

By ZoeUchiha

Capitulo 3: Tabi

Sakura vivio el resto de la semana como cualquier otra: llendo a todas las clases, tomando sus apuntes, cotilleando, etc. Los pocos incidentes que ocurrieron esa semana fue una pelea entre Kiba y uno del equipo de baloncesto y que le dieron un premio a la constancia a Hinata. Pero cuando llegaba la noche y se recostaba en la cama como hacia siempre, no podia evitar sentir que le hervia la sangre de emocion al pensar que ya quedaba un dia menos para que fuesen a ver el castillo.

El viaje no iba a ser corto ni mucho menos, incluso tenian que tomar un avion. Habian conseguido una buena oferta en un hotelito de dos estrellas en el pueblo de Bordervill, a solo tres km del castillo. Su vuelo salia el sabado, y las vacaciones las daban el viernes, por lo que dedicaron toda la tarde de la vispera del viaje a comprar todo lo que se les ocurrio que pudiesen necesitar.

.-Yo e comprado esto- dijo Hinata sacando de una bolsa blanca un crucifijo.

.-No te has pasado un poco?- pregunto Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

.-Y tambien e comprado ajo, agua vendita, estacas y- saca un monton de rosarios y se los va colgando a cada uno- esto nos protegera de todo mal, y tambien e comprado un libro sobre técnicas para evitar el mal de ojo y las desgracias.

.-Hinata, no vamos a encontrar ningun vampiro- le dijo Neji quitándose el rosario.

.-Bueno pe-pero no te cuesta nada llevarlo!- tartamudeo volviéndoselo a poner.

.-Ademas esta de moda llevar rosarios de adorno este año- añadio Ino mientras miraba el suyo. Sakura no pudo más que sonreir. En realidad ella no sabia que esperava encontrar, pero desde luego no era un vampiro. Decidieron acostarse pronto, ya que el avion salia a las diez de la mañana y querian estar en el aeropuerto antes de las nueve N/A: todos sabemos el coñazo ke es coger un avion –O-. Sakura ya habia preparado su equipaje el dia anterior. Se tumbo en su cama y se dijo que echaria de menos su edredón, incluso sintio la tentación de meterlo en la maleta. Intento relajarse y no pensar, porque si no no iba a conseguir dormir, pero aquello era superior a sus fuerzas y miles de preguntas trotaban por su rapido cerebro.

A la mañana siguiente fue ella la primera en levantarse. A las ocho ya estaban todos desayunados y listos en la parada de autobuses que habia ante la puerta de la universidad, listos para ir al aeropuerto. Tubieron suerte, tal vez porque los sabados se multiplicaba el numero de autobuses urbanos, ya que su transporte llego a tiempo, asi que apenas a las ocho y media ya estaban en destino. Tras concluir los tramites tipicos para tomar un avion, subieron a bordo y esperaron a la hora de despegue. Sakura se sento entre Naruto y Kiba, Tenten, Temari e Hinata se sentaron juntas, y Neji se ofrecio pa quedarse margi y sentarse con quien le tocara.

.-Y que esperas encontrar alli, Sakura?-pregunto Shikamaru mientras miraba los mapas de la zona de Bordervill con el ordenador.

.-Pues, supongo que a un hombre al que le colgaron el muerto de una historia de vampiros. Tal vez tubo un desengaño amoroso y decidio irse a la vieja propiedad de su familia, o simplemente perderla le resulto demasiado duro como para vivir en sociedad, no se, hay tantas posibilidades.

.-Y ninguna de que sea un vampiro- concluyo Naruto desabrochándose el cinturón, pues ya habian despegado.

.-Yo solo quiero saber porque se inventaron esa historia alrededor de el.

.-Y por eso nos estamos gastando un dineral?- se quejo Ino desde el asiento de atrás.

.-Bueno, dicen que la zona de Bordervill es muy bonita.

.-Es rural, que tiene de bonito una zona rural, no ai tiendas de ropa de marca ni cafeterias de moda, ni clubs, ni, ni na! Dudo que sepan lo que es una tele.

.-Ino, no vamos al tercer mundo- le dijo Temari mientras le ponia pilas a su mp3- e incluso alli saben lo que es una tele- se puso los auriculares y se pego a la ventanilla.

Tres horas después llegaron al aeropuerto de Savillplace y desde alli cogieron un autobús, algo destartalado, hasta Bordervill.

El hotel donde iban a hospedarse no era nada del otro mundo. Era un antiguo edificio de viviendas, al que se le habian tirado todos los tabiques interiores para hacer habitaciones más pequeñas. Tenia un gran comedor junto a una sala de estar. Un largo pasillo que empezaba en un pequeño rellano llevaba hasta el mostrador de recepción y desde alli se podian coger las escaleras para subir a las habitaciones. Ino dio gracias al cielo por hacer que el hotel no tubiese más de dos plantas. Las habitaciones eran considerablemente grandes, comparadas con los de muchos otros sitios. Deshicieron las maletas y ordenaron sus cosas. Cuando Sakura bajo a comer, eran más de las dos, Hinata estaba preguntándole a la recepcionista por la presencia de vampiros por la zona. La joven se santiguo y dijo algo en latin, después ajito con rapidez la cabeza jurándole que no sabia nada de eso. Sakura cogio a Hinata que se habia quedado un poco palida por aquel acto de la recepcionista y la llevo al comedor.

Tras un almuerzo tranquilo Sakura les animo a salir a estirar las piernas y ver el pueblo, cosa que no hubiese pasado si Naruto no hubiese insistido tambien. El pueblo se encontraba en gran llano rodeado por montañas en forma de herradura. Esa herradura estaba acompañada por un rio que formaba un enorme foso alrededor del pueblo por todas partes menos por donde no habia montañas. Y entre más abombada del rio y el pueblo, se encontraba una enorme colina rocosa donde se alzaba el castillo. Sakura se quedo mirándolo un buen rato y después pregunto a un hombre que pasaba por alli como se llamaba el castillo. El hombre se santiguo y después dijo casi en un susurro "Ishisore". Sakura quiso preguntar que significaba el nombre, pero el hombre ya habia empezado a andar muy rapido. Cada vez Sakura estaba más emocionada, e Hinata más asustada, Ino más cabreada, y los demas permanecían indiferentes. Tras dar unas vueltas por las calles de piedra y curiosear en algunos lugares interesantes, la noche se les echo encima y volvieron al hotel.

.-Les recomiendo, señores y señoritas, que vuelvan siempre antes de las seis al hotel, aquí anochece pronto y no es seguro estar en la calle.

.-Po-por que?-pregunto Hinata al dueño del hotel, que estaba ahora en la recepción.

.-Nada...lo normal...ladrones y gente de esa caluña...

.-Pero nada que ver con vampiros no?-insistio la Hyuuga que no parecia soportar la tensión que habia en aquel pueblo.

.-Va-vampiros, por favor señorita...eso...no son más que cuentos...

.-Si, exactamente, por eso mañana iremos a ver de cerca el castillo de Ishisore.

.-Porque quereis acercaros al Miedo de Piedra?

.-Eso significa el nombre?-Sakura saco su libretilla y lo apunto.

.-No encontrareis nada alli, solo vive un joven solitario...

.-Joven? Según mi información tendría que tener o 39 o 40 años, que sabe de el?

.-No se nada, y ahora vallanse a dormir, es tarde- dijo con brusquedad. Como no querian importunarle decidieron hacer lo que les decia. Sakura se dio un golpecito en la frente, quejándose de no haberse traido el edredón.

A la mañana siguiente la pelirosa se encargo de levantarles a todos sobre las ocho, queria llegar al castillo lo antes posible. Desayunaron unas gachas de trigo con zumo de manzana, porque era lo tipico alli los domingos, y después empezaron a andar hacia el castillo, ya que no encontraron ningun transporte que quisiera llevarles.

.-Vamos Ino, no son más que tres km.

.-Te parece poco?-dijo mirando fieramente a Kiba.

El recorrido fue bastante agradable. La brisa otoñal los acompaño todo el camino entre un paisaje rojizo y amarillo por un camino de piedra. A la entrada de la pendiente que subia hacia el castillo encontraron una pequeña construcción con una virgen dentro, y en la piedra tallado se podia leer "Dios guarde a los que suben por este camino" en latin. Pero como nuestros aventureros van a suspender latin, no notaron el tono sarcástico y peligroso de la frase.

Kiba y Naruto tubieron que hacer turnos para subir el ultimo tramo a Ino, que se negaba a dar un paso más. Sakura reprimia sus ganas de saltar, desde donde estaban ya podia verse el gran patio del castillo, adornado con flores blancas que crecian por la muralla interior y altos arboles a los que parecia no haberles afectado el otoño junto a la puerta. La cancela estaba abierta, y a Sakura le extraño no ver un foso o algo asi en un castillo tan viejo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era una extraña mezcla entre castillo y palacio. La parte que daba la ladera de la montaña era de gruesa y gris piedra, preparada para resistir a un bombardeo o a catapultas, y asi era toda la muralla que bordeaba el castillo. Pero la fachada que tenian delante, era de piedra blanca y poseia numerosas ventanas con cristaleras. El castillo parecia estar en perfecto estado. Entraron en el patio, habia una cuadra a un lado, con más de diez caballos dentro, bufando por el frio de la mañana. Se acercaron a la puerta. Sakura intento mirar por una de las ventanas, pero parecia que los cristales de la planta baja eran reflectantes, ya que no podia ver lo que habia dentro. La puerta, de más de tres metros de alto y cuatro de ancho, era de piedra, y tenia dos grandes tiradores de plata. Sakura no lo dudo y toco con ellos a la puerta. Hinata se echo las manos a la boca y se puso detrás de Kiba y Naruto mientras que los demas miraban con expectación. Unos tres minutos más o menos después se abrio la puerta. Tenian delante a una joven de pelo negro y piel tan blanca como la piedra de la puerta, sus ojos de un azul tan claro que casi parecia blanco pasaron por todos ellos mientras que sus delicadas manos mantenian la puerta abierta solo lo justo como para poder mirar fuera.

.-Que deseais?- su voz sonava extrañamente exotica y cantarina.

.-Esta el señor de la casa?- pregunto Sakura, ya que los demas se habian quedado mirando a la muchacha.

.-Señor?

.-El Señor Uchiha Sasuke no vive aquí?

La joven entrecerro los ojos en postura amenzante hacia Sakura, que tubo la tentación de retroceder.

.-Mi señor no recive visitas-dijo cerrando la puerta.

Todos se quedaron alli plantados miradose los unos a los otros.

.-Bueno, al menos parece que si que vive aquí.

Emprendieron la marcha de nuevo hacia el pueblo. Sakura estaba bastante decepcionada, queria conocer a ese Sasuke en persona, preguntarle muchas cosas, queria volver corriendo alli y aporrear la puerta hasta que la reciviese, después de todas las molestias que se habia tomado para averiguar cosas sobre el, no podia dejarla asi, en ascuas. Estaban ya casi a punto de terminar de bajar el ultimo tramo de pendiente cuando un ruido de estampida les hizo echarse a un lado del camino.

Una joven, de más o menos la misma edad de la que les habia recivido, venia con un monton de caballos. Era prácticamente igual que la otra, pero sus ojos verdes desprendian vitalidad y su pelo rojo largo y bucleado le daba un aire salvaje.

.-Perdonad a mi hermana Shitsu, mi nombre es Namida, en nombre de mi señor estaremos encantados de recibiros, por favor subid cada uno a un caballo para acortar el camino- dijo tendiéndoles las riendas.

Tras ayudarse unos a otros a subir a los caballos bajo la antenta mirada de Namida, esta espoleo al suyo y los demas la siguieron imitando el gesto para hacer andar a los animales. Ino volvio a quejarse del trayecto, porque, según ella, montar a caballo era muy incomodo, y puso verde al Uchiha y su manera de recibir a la gente, pero Namida no perdio la sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al castillo Shitsu les esperaba en la puerta, se llevo los caballos y Namida les hizo entrar. La estancia donde se encontraban era semejante a la bóveda de una catedral. Desde aquella estancia salian tres enormes pasillos y dos grandes escaleras conducían a los pisos superiores. Namida se ofrecio para enseñarles el castillo y fue guiándoles habitación por habitación explicándoles muchas cosas sobre ellas. Tras enseñarles la planta de abajo les ofrecio un almuerzo, ya que habia sido tan extensa la visita que se habia echado el medio dia sobre ellos. Los guio a un gran comedor de cristaleras enormes donde una Shitsu y otra joven de pelo rubio y ojos oscuros colocaban ya la comida. La joven rubia se llamaba Kizu. Las tres chicas se quedaron a un lado del comedor, junto a una puerta que supusieron llevaba a la cocina.

.-Y cuando vamos a ver al Señor Uchiha.

.-Por que ibais a verle?-pregunto Namida aun sonriendo.

.-Bueno, somos sus invitados, en algun momento tendra que recivirnos- siguio hablando Sakura, mientras los demas comian con apetito.

.-El no sabe que estais aquí- dijo sonriendo más ampliamente- es más, debéis iros antes de la hora del te, o si no se enterara de que estais aquí.

.-Pero hemos venido de muy lejos a conocerle!

Las tres jóvenes se miraron un momento, ninguna sonreia ahora. Después de mirarse recobraron la sonrisa como si el contacto de sus ojos fuera lo unico que las irritara.

.-Si la señorita lo desea puede quedarse hoy a dormir en el castillo, tal vez el señor la reciva para cenar

.-Y nosotros que?-dijo Kiba con la boca llena.

.-Os acompañare hasta el pueblo con los caballos, tranquilos- dijo Namida- ire yendo a prepararlos- y salio por una puerta que daba al jardín delantero.

.-Nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer, volveremos antes de que allais terminado- se escuso Kizu y ella y Shitsu se fueron por la puerta de la cocina.

.-Que vas a hacer Sakura- pregunto Shikamaru.

.-Ellas parecen muy dispuesta a atenderme y si asi puedo hablar con Sasuke.

.-Otra vez llamándole por su nombre!-dijo Ino amenazándola con la cuchara.

.-Entiendelo, estoy investigando tanto de el que lo siento muy cercano a mi!

.-Entonces te vas a quedar aquí?-pregunto Hinata aterrorizada.

.-Si.

.-Tienes mi rosario verdad?

.-Claro-metira cochina, se lo habia quitado para ducharse y se lo habia dejado en la universidad- de todas formas ya estas viendo que son de lo más normal.

.-Cierto, si fueran vampiras no les podria tocar la luz del sol, no?-dijo Neji que habia acabado el segundo plato y atacaba al postre.

Terminaron de comer y, como habian dicho, las tres volvieron antes de que acabaran. Namida les pidio que le acompañasen hasta los caballos para ir al pueblo y Sakura fue a despedirles.

.-Nos veremos mañana!

.-Eso espero!-grito Hinata que ya se perdia por el camino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo siento pero os tengo que dejar ai, me viene fatal escribir los fines de semana w ! A sido un capi megaarchi empalagoso xDDDD, y tendréis que esperar otro más para que Saku y Sasu se conozcan, lo siento uwuU, y gracias por los rewins, vivan los chupa sangre nOn!

Motivos por los que es un coñazo escribir los fines de semana:

1- A direcencia del resto de los dias, no madrugo -.-

2- Tengo que sacar a la perra y limpiar la casa -.-

3- Y preparar la comida -.-U

4- Y por la tarde tengo tenis y parkous y eso ya me quita to el tiempo -.-UUU

5- Y luego ya ai ke prepararse pa salir de fiestuki nOnU

6- Y los domingos los dedico a pasármelos tira en la piscina asi ke -.-UU

No se si podre escribir mañana, pero os prometo que intentare hacerlo por la tarde, espero que no os comais las uñas de la impaciencia xD. Tres paginas de word, a ver si mantengo el ritmo en cuatro en los demas capis...


	4. Kaigi

**Kyuketsuki**

By ZoeUchiha

Capitulo 4: Kaigi

Sakura se asomo por una de las partes no amuralladas de la colina para verles bajar, con Namida al frente. Cuando los arboles se hicieron lo suficientemente densos para no verles volvio al castillo. Tenia que reconocer que estaba algo asustada, pero a la vez emocionada, iba a conocer por fin a Uchiha Sasuke. Al entrar Kizu le hizo señas para que le siguiera. Sakura se fijo en las escaleras. Namida les habia enseñado solo la planta baja, pero no las demas del castillo. Subio pasando la mano por la barandilla de piedra y siguiendo a Kizu. Reprimio una exclamación de sorpresa. El segundo piso era muy distinto al primero, al menos el pasillo. Solo habia una unica ventana y todo estaba iluminado por una tenue luz que salia de lamparas de aceite semiapagadas, oscureciendo la fria piedra de las paredes. Kizu habia cogido una vela que habia sobre una mesita y un sillon al terminar la escalera y, sin hablarle, le siguio haciendo gestos para que la siguiera. Sakura no podia apartar la mirada de la ventana, su luz, tan suave, era aterradora. Era como si subir las escaleras apagara la luz del dia. Kizu habrio la puerta de una de las habitaciones, que tenia una puerta de madera maciza. Le pidio que entrase, tambien sin hablar, y después cerro la puerta.

.-E, pero cuando vere a Sasuke?

Sakura se dejo caer encima de la cama suspirando. Entonces noto algo que la hizo feliz: habia un calentito y mullido edredón en aquella cama. Casi llora de alegria N/A: yo lo aria TwT, voy a montar la Fans de los Edredones S.A òoóU. Se recosto abrazada a la almohada y dejo que el tiempo pasase. Luego le vino a la cabeza que no tenia nada que ponerse para dormir, y que no sabia si le apetecia que le prestaran ropa esas tres tias tan raras. Penso en ir a buscarlas para decirselo pero entonces llego Namida.

.-Buenas tardes señorita...

.-Haruno Sakura

.-Haruno, el señor Uchiha esta tomándose...el te de la tarde, asi que le pido que sigua sin hacer ruido como hasta ahora, sois una sorpresa...

.-Pero no tengo nada que ponerme para dormir.

.-Tranquila, tu déjanoslo todo a nosotras...-dijo y después cerro la puerta.

Sakura se levanto de la cama, algo mosqueada. No iban a tenerla toda la tarde alli encerrada. Abrio la puerta y ando por el pasillo lo más rap¡do que pudo. La claridad del piso de abajo tambien se habia perdido, y se percato de que habian encendido tambien velas y lamparas y corrido casi todas las cortinas. Intentando orientarse en aquel lugar tan grande, fue por donde recordaba que estaba el salon comedor, pero no habia nadie alli, supuso que Sasuke debia de estar en un lugar algo más comodo y recordo que les habian enseñado la puerta de un estudio junto al jardín, aunque no les habian dejado entrar. Anduvo por un corredor donde hacia un par de horas habia entrado la luz del sol potentemente hasta encontrar la puerta del estudio. De repente sintio unos nervios enormes y se puso muy tensa.

.-"Tranquila Sakura, tranquila"-cogio el tirador de cobre y abrio con cuidado la puerta.

.-Mis disculpas.

El estudio era grande, pero su decoración lo hacia más pequeño: una gran alfombra rojo oscuro cubria prácticamente todo el suelo, la chimenea de ladrillo oscuro estaba encendida y las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías con libros. Solo habia una ventana y junto a ella un escritorio de madera oscura. Frente a la chimenea habia dos sillones y uno de ellos estaba ocupado. Kizu estaba sirviendo vino en una copa, pero se quedo paralizada al ver a la pelirosa en el tranco de la puerta. Entonces un joven de tez blanca, fuerte gesto y cabello y ojos oscuros se levanto y miro hacia atrás.

.-Supongo que usted sera el señor Uchiha- dijo Sakura algo nerviosa sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. No aparentaba más de veinte años, y sin embargo debia de tener cuarenta. El hombre volvio sus ojos gelidamente hacia Kizu que hizo una pequeña reverencia. Sakura pudo ver el terror en sus ojos.

.-El mismo-dijo saliendo de detrás del sillo.

.-Para mi es un inmenso placer, soy Haruno Sakura, estudiante de periodismo de la Kanzen Daigaku-dijo dando un paso al frente, pero el Uchiha miro directamente a sus pies y eso la intimido para seguir andando- llevo mucho tiempo buscando información sobre usted, y...me gustaria hacerle unas preguntas.

.-Periodista?

.-Bueno, no ejerzo, aun estoy estudiando.

.-Kizu, vete.

.-Señor...

.-Vete.

La rubia salio de alli temblando y lo más rapido que pudo, y Sakura lo registro en su cerebro para investigar el motivo más tarde. Estaba feliz. Tenia delante de ella a un hombre que aparecia como muerto en el registro de la universidad, al que se le otorgaba el titulo de vampiro, y que aparentaba juventuz cuando debería mostrar madurez.

.-Sientese señorita Haruno-dijo ofreciéndole el asiento que habia al lado suyo. Sakura no iba dando blincos porque no queria parecer una tonta delante de aquel chico, habia que reconocer que era muy atractivo, y entonces entendio porque Jiraiya decia que mantenia un buen nivel social en la universidad.

.-Y que se supone que quiere preguntarme?

.-Bu-bueno, puede parecer algo embarazoso, y teniéndole delante y viendo como es usted, me lo parece aun más.

.-Pregunte.

Su voz era cortante y autoritaria, y no sonreia, la miraba profundamente con sus ojos negros en los que no se veia emocion alguna. Sakura tenia la sensación de estar haciendo el ridículo.

.-Hay una leyenda corriendo en la universidad sobre usted.

.-Una leyenda?

.-Asi es, dicen que usted es un vampiro- solto una pequeña risa, pero al ver que el no tenia ningun cambio de expresión dejo de reirse- yo solo queria llevar su testimonio para demostrar que no era asi.

.-Eso va a ser bastante complicado.

Sakura se puso rigida y penso en Hinata.

.-Por?-pregunto mientras sentia que se le erizaba el vello.

.-No se me ocurre ninguna prueba que pueda demostrarlo.

Reprimiendo un suspiro de alivio Sakura se recosto contra el sillo.

.-Sobre todo porque no es una leyenda.

Sintio la mano de el sobre su cuello y un fuerte tiron en todo su ser. Lo siguiente que vio fue la puerta de su habitación y que ella estaba en su cama, Namida habrio la puerta.

.-Mi señor.

.-Namida- le corto el.

.-E-era una sorpresa...

.-Sorpresa?

.-Si...nosotras pensamos que...

Sasuke empezo a andar hacia ella y esta retrocedio rapidamente. Cuando ya iba a salir de la habitación, el Uchiha miro una vez más a Sakura y después cerro la puerta con fuerza. Sakura se metio bajo las mantas de la cama. Un terrible grito de terror se oyo en el pasillo, pero no era un grito humano.

.-Estoy en un castillo de vampiros...-se dijo a si misma a punto de echar a llorar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke clavaba unas enormes uñas en el cuello de Namida mientras tiraba de ella escaleras arriba.

.-KIZU, SHITSU!-bramo mientras seguia subiendo. Entro en una gran habitación totalmente vacia excepto por un gran sillo y una ventana abierta. Las dos jóvenes vampiras llegaron al marco de la puerta temblando y miraron como Sasuke colgaba de una soga a Namida del balcon.

.-La habeis ayudado?

.-Mi señor, yo les cerre la puerta...

.-HAY MÁS?

.-N-no, se fueron...

.-Pero saben que la chica esta aquí...

Sasuke se sento en el sillon mientras Namida intentaba soltarse de la soga.

.-Mi señor por favor, dejadme que me explique...-jadeo

.-Cuantos eran?

.-Se fueron...siete creo...

.-Siete...SIETE! DEJASTEIS ENTRAR A TANTA GENTE EN MI CASA!

Kizu y Shitsu se tiraron al suelo con aire suplicante. Sasuke volvio a salir al balcon y cogio a Namida tirandola al suelo junto a las otras.

.-Cazadles, traédmelos

Las tres salieron de la habitación demasiado rapido para ser verdad. Sasuke destrozo la silla con una mano.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura lloraba bajo las mantas. Estaba muy asustada. La puerta de la habitación se abrio. Hay estaba el Uchiha. Ya era de noche, más o menos las ocho. Calculo Sakura intentando no pensar. El la saco de debajo de las sabanas con suma fuerza y la hizo sentarse en la cama mientras que el lo hacia en una de las sillas.

.-No viajas sola.

.-No...

.-Que hicisteis tu y tus acompañantes mientras estuvisteis en mi castillo.

.-Una chica nos enseño el castillo...creo que se llamaba...Na-namida.

Sasuke apreto con fuerza el brazo de la silla.

.-Que más?

.-Despues, las otras dos, nos prepararon un almuerzo.

El brazo de la silla se partio. Si Sakura no corrio es porque estaba demasiado asustada. Las venas del brazo izquierdo del Uchiha estaban muy marcadas, era lo unico que hacia sospechar de su enorme enfado.

.-Erais ocho?

.-Si...

.-Conocian todos la "leyenda"

.-...no, ninguno la sabia, les dije que veniamos de visita a un castillo turístico- Sakura dio gracias a Dios por su gran agilidad mental de cotilla. Sasuke salio rapidamente de la habitación y volvio pocos minutos después.

.-Prepardla-dijo mirando a Sakura que no entendio. Pero de detrás de el salieron Kizu y Shitsu que se acercaron a ella y se la llevaron a un baño que habia continuo a su habitación.

.-Mi señor podemos desangrarla y listo, no hay porque...

.-Callate Namida, y da gracias a que los demas no sospecharan nada.

Fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar Sakura antes de que las otras dos cerrasen la puerta. Al menos habia salvado a sus amigos. Las dos vampiras – porque ya tenia claro que todos los habitantes de aquel sitio eran más bien poco mortales – la desvistieron y la metieron en una bañera de agua caliente y espumosa. Empezaron a lavarla, cuidando todo lo que pudieron el pelo rosa de Sakura. En otra situación jamas hubiese dejado que nadie le hiciese eso, ya fuese su mejor amiga o su propia madre, pero no vio conveniente quejarse. Las jóvenes la miraban con aire examinador, como quien revisa un trabajo de ciencias.

.-"Al menos no parece que vallan a matarme"- eso de que pareciese que la fueran a convertir en vampira no terminaba mucho de atraerla, pero si era su unica salvación, estaba dispuesta a aceptarla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Shikamaru, ella se a quedado alli a voluntad propia, porque leches tenemos que volver a subir allí, ademas a anochecido!-gritaba por lo bajo Ino que seguia a Shikamaru entre la maleza, con Hinata rezando detrás agarrada por Temari y Tenten, mientras que Naruto, Kiba y Neji cuidaban la retaguardia.

.-Porque Namida, Shitsu y Kizu, son las tres chicas de la leyenda.

.-Shikamaru, no habia nombres en esa leyenda, Sakura se paso tres dias quejándose de eso!

.-Pero si en los partes de defunción.

.-... vale, Y POR QUE CARTÓN DE LECHE CADUCAO NO AVISASTE ANTES?

.-O claro, en un castillo de vampiras me voy a poner a gritar cuidao que te muerde, no? No creia que Sakura fuera tan valiente como para quedarse ai sola.

.-Pues entonces es que no conoces a Sakura y su afan de saber cosas!

.-Quereis dejar de gritar!-dijo Temari dándole en el hombro a Ino.

.-Ahora estas gritando tu!

.-Pero tu empezaste!  
.-Parad ya por favorrrrrrrrrr!-grito Hinata que casi se cae al suelo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La vistieron con un extraño vestido –entre medieval y moderno- de color rojo y después la llevaron al tercer piso. En esa planta, el suelo era de madera oscura y en vez de lamparas en las paredes habia candelabros con velas. A diferencia que en otros pasillos en aquel solo habia dos puertas. Entraron en un comedor más pequeño que en el que habian almorzado. La habitación, de paredes y suelo de madera, poseia pocos muebles: una mesa de seis personas, no muy grande y de color oscuro con sillas a juego con cojines tapizados de rojo, un mueble ocupado por libros y una bonita bajilla de porcelana y una lampara, que desprendia una luz amarillenta, colgada del techo. Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las sillas leyendo un libro y tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa. Sakura dudo de que estuviese leyendo, más bien parecia estar pensando. Shitsu, que la habia acompañado hasta alli, la dejo sola y le indico que se sentara con la cabeza. Sakura no espero a que se lo dijesen dos veces y tomo asiento en la silla más cercana a Sasuke. Este levanto la cabeza sorprendido.

.-Creia que te sentarias frente a mi.

.-Los invitados van a la derecha del anfitrion, no?

La Haruno no pudo más que reconocer, al menos para si misma, que seguia emocionada por estar alli, como si no fuera consciente del destino que le aguardaba. Tenia tantísimas preguntas que hacer. Desde luego pretendia esperar al momento oportuno, y ese no parecia serlo.

.-Que hareis conmigo?

.-Dentro de cinco dias te convertire.

.-Um...por que...cinco?

.-Porque no me gustan ni el uno, ni el dos, ni el tres, ni el cuatro-dijo sin levantar la vista del libro y Sakura se alegro, pues le miraba con las cejas enarcadas y una sonrisa de "este necesita un hobby" de oreja a oreja. Un incomodo silencio reinaba en la habitación.

.-Sabe, no parece usted, un vampiro.

.-Que bien.

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia otro lado pensando en algun tema de conversación.

.-Y que hacemos aquí?

.-Que se hace en los comedores?

.-Vale...

En ese momento entro Shitsu con un carrito y unos platos sobre el y fue poniéndolos delante de los comensales. Después le sirvio a Sasuke en una gran copa de una botella de vino, pero ya estaba bastante claro que no lo era. Comieron en silencio. Sakura no podia mirar de vez en cuando al Uchiha, aunque este no apartaba la vista del plato, menos cuando cogía la copa, que miraba por la ventana. Al terminar de cenar, el vampiro se levanto y fue a la habitación continua, donde ardia fuego en la chimenea y dos grandes sofas miraban corretear las llamas. Era una habitación muy parecida a la del estudio. Sasuke se sento en uno de los sofas y Sakura no espero indicación para sentarse ella tambien.

Sasuke apuro lo que quedaba en la copa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los chicos seguían subiendo la cuesta. Se les antojaba mucho más grande que por la mañana. La oscuridad, ya presente – anochecia muy pronto, ya se lo habia dicho el del hotel -, les impedia ver entre tantos arboles.

.-Algo se mueve ai delante- dijo Neji que aparto a Tenten del camino- deberíamos ocultarnos.

.-No se mueve nada Neji, na de na-dijo Kiba. Entonces algo enorme y blanco salto hacia el y lo tiro al suelo haciendole rodar cuesta abajo.

.-KIBA!-Naruto echo a correr cuesta abajo detrás del chico y lo que fuera que tubiese encima seguido por Temari y Neji. Ino y Tenten agarraban a Hinata que se habia desmayado. Naruto salto contra la cosa logrando apartarlo de Kiba que sangraba por la parte del hombro izquierdo, cerca del cuello.

.-Temari encargate de el!

Uzumaki e Hyuuga cogieron sendos palos. El bicho blanco se habia metido entre los arboles. Entonces se oyo un potente aullido y pudieron verle saltar bajo la luz de la luna: era un hombre lobo.

.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Naruto se subio a Kiba a la espalda y echo a correr cuesta bajo- LOBO A LAS SIETE!-Todos echaron a correr siguiéndole. No podian ir por el camino si querian despistarlo asi que fueron por el bosque. Ademas, al ser un bicho tan grande, le costaba andar entre las ramas y no podia correr demasiado rapido.

.-Kiba va a desangrarse si no hacemos algo!-grito Ino desde detrás que tiraba de Hinata.

.-Ya lo se!

Entonces, como en toda historia o peli de esta calaña que se aprecio una ladera frente a ellos, por la cual calleron, ensuciándose el pompi de tierra. El hombre lobo se tiro tras ellos, pero mientras que ellos lograron agarrarse a un par de arboles para no caer al rio, la bestia no tubo tanta suerte y callo de bruces al agua.

.-Por los pelos- dijo Ino echándose a un lado el flequillo.

.-Bueno pero ai que salir de aquí!

Echaron de nuevo a correr intentando llegar al camino para ir al pueblo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke dejo la copa en la mesita que habia junto al sofa y se acomodo mientras miraba a Sakura. Ambos se miraban. Sasuke se acerco un poco hacia el sofa de ella, sin levantarse del suyo, y le acaricio la mejilla con la mano. La pelirosa no pudo más que sonrojarse N/A: porque esto solo ocurre en los fanfics TwT, yo quiero un Sasuke ToT. El siguio acariciándola, tocando su pelo.

.-Eres muy hermosa.

.-...-si, sigue roja.

El Uchiha se acerco un poco más, como para mirarla mejor, sin dejar de acariciarla.

.-Y tienes unos ojos preciosos.

.-...tu tambien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ai os quedais xDDDDDDDDDDD, que joia soy owoU, bueno, aquí otro capi, me salio larguito nOnU, mañana no podre subir por motivos personales, asi que tendréis que esperaros hasta el miércoles uwuU. Gomen y rewinar que luego veremos quien es el/la que más rewina al acabar el fic xD


	5. Otokami

**Mi Libro de Cortos**

**Equipo 7 Konoha vs Equipo 10 España**

By Zoe Uchiha

No, no os asusteis xD, esto es por asi decirlo para que descanseis un poco xD, seguimos con el fic e, pero leed este pequeño corto xD. PD: Pondre de vez en cuando, pero no siempre.

La Aldea Oculta de España llevaba mucho tiempo enemistada con Konoha, se negaba a aliarse. Por fin Tsunade habia logrado unirles un poco más. Para acrecentar la confianza, decidio mandar al equipo siete en representación de Konoha.

Tsu-. SI OS MANDO ES PORQUE ESTA UCHIHA NO ES POR OTRA COSA O !

Kaka-. Y como de lejos queda eso –O-¿?

Tsu-. A nueve horas de avion, con el carné de puntos, once -.-U

Bramo mientras les comunicaba su nueva misión. Habian pasado algunos dias en el camino y por fin habian llegado a la hermosa villa. Les pidieron que fuesen a la academia y alli conocerían al equipo que iba a enseñarles las instalaciones.

Paco-.Yo me llamo Paco Pozo, y soy el jounin encargao del equipo-dijo dándole la mano a Kakashi- y este es nuestro mejor alumno, Borja Maria de Todos los Santos...-Paco miro pa tras pero no habia nadie- DE TODOS LOS SANTOS OTRA VEZ LLEGANDO TARDE O ?-grito al verle aparecer por la verja de la academia.

Borja Mari-. Es que mi madre no ma despertao –O-

Sakura-. --w-- ese es su mejor alumno?-dijo mientras pasaba la mirada del chaval a Sasuke y de Sasuke al chaval.

Borja Mari-. Que, librandoos de ir a clase no?

Naruto-. Si nosotros terminamos el tiempo de escolarizacion hace ya por lo menos cuatro años owoU

Borja Mari-. OwO nosotros tenemos que estar aquí obligatiramente hasta los dieciséis.

Borja les presento a sus dos compañeros, Laura Amo A y José que no Jose xDRodríguez.

Naruto-. Y que comeis aquí owo?

Laura-. Aquí no comemos que luego se engorda, como mucho un bocata de tortilla de patatas de vez en cuando –O-

José-. Yo si como o.O

Naruto-. En Japón comemos ramen owo

José-. Ramen o.O?

Borja Mari-. Si, los fideos largos ¬o¬U

José-. Aaaaaaaaaa o.O

Naruto-. Y teneis mascotas owo? Nosotros tenemos ranas y serpientes nwn

Laura-. Nosotros tenemos cabras o.o

No hay que decir que Sasuke y Sakura se habian pegao a Kakashi y los miraban desde una distancia razonable xD.

Naruto-. Nosotros tenemos tios superfuertes vestios raros con caretas llamados ANBUs owo

Borja Mari-. Nosotros tenemos a la guardia civil –o-

Naruto-. Nosotros tenemos el festival de las flores owo

Borja Mari-. Nosotros recintos para botellones –O-

Naruto-. Nosotros tenemos muchos bosques owo

Borja Mari-. Nosotros retrasos en la M30 y muchas autobias –O-

Naruto-. Nosotros tenemos puentes owo

Borja Mari-. Y nosotros los que viven debajo –O-

Naruto-. Y mucha aguita owo

Borja Mari-. Nosotros donde guardarla –o-U

Naruto-. Pero nosotros tenemos a Tsu, Orochi y Jiraiya òOó, y a Akatsuki tambien òOó!

Borja Mari-. Y nosotros a Zapatero, Rajoy y Esperanza –o-, y por si fuera poco a la ETA -.-

Naruto-. ..

Borja Mari-. -.-

Naruto-. .. ...pero nosotros tenemos a Sasuke!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kyuketsuki**

By ZoeUchiha

Capitulo 5: Otokami

Sakura siguio mirando durante un largo rato a Sasuke a los ojos, mientras el seguia acariciándola. Entonces alguien toco a la puerta y las muestras de cariño desaparecieron.

.-Entra-dijo el Uchiha con su tipica voz autoritaria.

Namida llevaba a un hombre de pelo blanco apollado sobre sus hombros. Llevaba el pecho descubierto y un pantalón andrajoso de color grisáceo.

.-Kakashi, no te esperaba aquí hoy.

Namida dejo al hombre sobre un taburete de madera que habia junto a la pared. Sakura lo miro de arriba abajo. No podia ser un vampiro. Aunque alli habia muchas cosas que no estaban claras. Namida y las demas podian exponerse al sol, pero cuando aparecia Sasuke corrian las cortinas. ¿Qué seria aquel hombre de mirada salvaje?

.-Namida, llevate a Sakura y explicale.

.-Si, amo-Namida pidio con la mirada a Sakura que la siguiese y asi hizo la pelirosa. Salieron de la habitación y subieron una planta más. Esta vez el pasillo era de un color marron claro, y habia algunos cuadros viejos de paisajes. Namida abrio una de las puertas, parecia una sala de estar, con dos grandes sofas color café. Kizu estaba recostada en uno de ellos y se sento bien al verlas entrar, Shitsu miraba diferentes liquidos rojos que habia en probetas en una desgastada mesa bajo una ventana.

.-Bien, Sakura, esta planta es enteramente nuestra, de las cuatro, aquí tenemos nuestras dependencias, nuestra cocina, comedor y todo lo demas. Hay tres tipos de vampiras: comunes, cazadoras y de labores. Yo soy cazadora, mi principal tarea es buscar comida y proteger el castillo. Por supuesto eso no quiere decir que Kizu y Shitsu no lo hagan tambien de vez en cuando.

.-Yo soy comun-dijo Kizu echándose a un lado para dejar que Namida se sentara- por eso suelo ocuparme de mantener el castillo limpio y atender a Uchiha sama.

.-Y Shitsu es de labores-dijo Namida ya que la morena no parecia muy dispuesta a hablar- ella es la que separa la sangre según su calidad y la embotella y tambien la que recive a las visitas.

.-Entonces no trabajara mucho- dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba.

.-No, no demasiado- acepto Namida sonriendo como solo ella sabia hacerlo.

.-Y yo que soy? O...o que sere?

.-Aun no lo sabemos, Uchiha sama decidira para que eres tu mejor.

Sakura se miro las manos.

.-Vosotras, podeis estar al sol...?

.-Si, intentaron..."desconvertirnos" hace tiempo, pero lo unico que consiguieron es que no nos pudiese dañar el sol.

.-Pero, no se puede desconvertir...no?

.-Claro que no, Tsunade estaba loca.

Sakura casi pega un respingon del sofa al escuchar aquel nombre. Tsunade no habia sido la profesora que habia ahuyentado a Sasuke?

.-Quien es Tsunade?-al menos parecia que asi conseguiria más información.

.-Es una semidiosa.

.-O.o que que?

.-Asi es como llaman a las personas que han recivido la gracia de dios, intento curarnos, dice que estamos enfermas.

.-Y no es asi?

.-Tu me ves enferma?

.-Hombre algo palida...

.- ¬¬U

.-Bu-bueno, quien es el hombre que esta abajo con Sasuke sama?-pregunto para cambiar de tema algo incomoda.

.-Es un hombre lobo, se llama Hatake Kakashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba estaba bastante mal. Sufria temblores y fiebre, y ya que no podian hacer nada más por el en el hospital decidieron volverse en el primer vuelo que pudieran hacia casa.

.-PERO SAKURA SIGUE ALLI!-bramo Ino cuando Shikamaru propuso volver.

.-Ino, no seas ingenua, Sakura a estas horas ya estara muerta- dijo Temari algo cabreada ya por la situación.

.-Como puedes ser tan indiferente Temari?-Hinata se habia desmayado más de una vez aquella noche y estaba muy palida.

.-Si esta muerta ya no hay nada que hacer, si se puede salvar a Kiba, tenemos que irnos-dijo Neji que estaba junto a Shikamaru de pie frente a la puerta. Naruto no opino nada, pero desde luego se le partia el alma al dejar alli a Sakura.

.-"No esta muerta..."

Cogieron el primer avion que salia hacia casa y en pocas horas ya estaban alli de nuevo. Nadie tenia muchas esperanzas de que pudieran ayudar a Kiba.

.-Y si se convierte en hombre lobo tambien?-susurro Naruto a Shikamaru. Habian vuelto a la universidad aunque aun quedaban dias de puente y Neji, Hinata e Ino se habian quedado en el hospital. Temari tambien habia vuelto con ellos.

.-Pues que tendremos dos problemas, encontrar a Sakura y que el no nos muerda, es más, que no le maten las autoridades.

.-Si tubiese indicios, deberíamos sacarle de alli-dijo Naruto aun susurrando- al menos, dejarle libre, llevarle a donde no pueda hacer daño...

.-Naruto, Kiba no es un perro con rabia-dijo Temari desde el otro lado de la mesa donde estaban sentados- es un ser humano.

.-Tal vez ya no...-Shikamaru tenia el portátil delante de el- e estado en la habitación de Sakura y tenia un libro escrito por una tal Kurenai. En el relata la historia que le conte a Sakura con un poquito más de detalle, tal vez deberíamos ir a verla, e encontrado su dirección.

.-Yo quiero ir al hospital a ver como estan.

.-Entonces iremos Temari y yo.

Y asi lo hicieron, Naruto tomo un taxi para ir al hospital y Shikamaru y Temari fueron en el coche de esta hasta la casa de la escritora. Era un barrio de casitas algo destartaladas. Se pararon ante la dirección que ponia en la hoja impresa que tenia Shikamaru en la mano. La casita tenia un gran arbol en la entrada que daba sombra a prácticamente toda la casa. Tocaron a la puerta y poco después les abrio una mujer de unos cuarenta años de pelo negro y ojos rojos.

.-Puedo ayudaros en algo?-pregunto sin soltar la puerta.

.-A escrito usted este libro?-pregunto Temari levantándolo.

.-...Si...pero no entiendo...

.-Conocio usted a Uchiha Sasuke?

.-...si.

.-Podemos entrar? Puede que necesitemos su ayuda-dijo Shikamaru guardándose la hoja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sintio un cosquilleo en la barriga. Era tipico en ella, significaba que necesitaba preguntar, y mucho. En este caso era al tal Kakashi. Un hombre lobo? Que pintaba eso en toda la historia? Tsunade era una agraciada por Dios? Existia Dios?. Salio a una terrazita que habia al final del pasillo donde vivian las vampiras para tomar algo de aire. Miro con sus agiles ojos todo lo que rodeaba el castillo. Desde aquel lado podia verse el pueblo y gran parte del rio. Por casualidad, miro hacia arriba, y alli estaba el: Sasuke sentado el techo. Sakura le miro un rato. Parecia estar pensando en algo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por vengar a sus padres, por matar a su hermano, asi que su propia vida no era algo interesante para el en aquellos momentos. Aquel castillo no le gustaba. Habia estado en unos cuantos de su familia y ninguno se parecia a ese. Apenas tenia habitaciones, y las que tenia eran inmensamente enormes, altas y grandes. Entraron en una donde habia un altar con una silla grande de piedra.

.-Sientate en esa silla Sasuke kun-dijo Orochimaru con su voz siseante.

.-Por que y para que?

.-Para darte poder, necesito que estes sentado.

Sasuke miro una vez más la silla y después avanzo hasta ella. Se sento con cuidado.

.-Apolla la espalda, ponte comodo, relajate.

El Uchiha apollo la espalda e intento relajar los hombros. Dolor. Eso es lo unico que recordaria más tarde con claridad. Un monton de tubos salieron del respaldo de la silla clavándose en su espalda y quitándole la sangre.

.-Ahora, Sasuke kun, te quitare tu sangre, la mejorare y te la devolvere, mientras hago todo esto, moriras, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Una perfilada y fina sonrisa en los labios de Orochimaru fue lo ultimo que vio Sasuke, después el dolor le cego. Poco a poco noto como sus organos se iban parando hasta que al final, con un lebe suspiro, murio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Yo entre en la universidad a la vez que Uchiha Sasuke. Solia pasar mis ratos libres buscándole a el o a otro chico llamado Kakashi. Si se puede considerar que Sasuke tubiese algun amigo, ese era Kakashi. A veces solian pedirme que buscase al otro para quedar y cosas por el estilo.

Shikamaru y Temari le habian contado todo lo que les habia ocurrido y Kurenai habia prometido contarles todo lo que pudiese que pensara que sirviera para ayudar a Sakura o a Kiba.

.-Sasuke era admirado tanto por alumnos como profesores por su capacidad para llevar tantas carreras al mismo tiempo. Todos decian que se exijia tanto por la muerte de su familia. El nunca perdia el contro excepto cuando se cruzaba con una de las profesoras de medicina, Tsunade. Lograba pornele histerico y por culpa de ella le e visto destrozar hasta sillas. Lo ultimo que hizo antes de desaparecer fue ir a hablar con el profesor de psicología, y esto me lo conto Kakashi que le habia seguido.

.-Que paso con ese Kakashi?

.-Un hombre, muy parecido a Sasuke en aspecto, vino y le ofrecio un trato, y Kakashi se fue con el, no he vuelto a saber de Hatake.

.-Y que paso con la profesora, Tsunade.

.-O, ella hizo algo extraño cuando desaparecieron esas tres chicas, busco a Sasuke y, nadie sabe como, hizo algo para que no pudiese volver a matar dentro de la universidad. Después, tanto uno como otro, se fueron. Creo que ya no se nada más que pueda serviros de utilidad.

.-Podemos intercambiar nuestros mails o numero de telefono? Tal vez más tarde usted recuerde algo o nosotros necesitemos preguntarle.

.-Claro.

Asi quedaron. Shikamaru y Temari salieron de la casa y subieron al coche que se puso en marcha lentamente, camino del hospital.

.-Y ahora que?-pregunto Temari

.-A buscar a Tsunade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me salio cortito TwT! Noooooooo o ! Lo siento, pero es que hoy no e tenido tampoco mucho tiempo, el corto ya lo tenia escrito y me parecio buena idea ponerlo, a ver si pongo uno cada cinco capitulos, porque esto va para largo xD. Rewinar nOn


	6. Utagai

**Kyuketsuki**

By ZoeUchiha

Capitulo 6: Utagai

Aquella noche Kiba empezo a tener extraños ataques. Naruto, Neji y Shikamaru estaban empeñados en sacarle de alli.

.-Como vamos a sacarle del hospital?

.-No e visto suficientes películas como para tener una gran idea-dijo Shikamaru que estaba cruzado de brazos contra la pared- sinceramente lo unico que se me ocurre es cogerle y correr.

.-Y que todos nos vean y nos persigan?-pregunto Tenten.

.-Vamos a ver, este es el plan, Temari nos esperara abajo con su coche, Naruto y yo vestiremos de negro y nos taparemos la cara, cogeremos a Kiba y saldremos por patas, lo subiremos al coche y pondremos pies en polvorosa, Neji tu haras de amigo preocupado que nos persigue, Hinata, tu te desmayas del susto que se te da muy bien.

Ya le habian dado el alta a la Hyuuga después de tanto repullo.

.-Y yo Tenten que?-pregunto Ino algo mosca.

.-Vosotras gritais y puntos.

Hicieron el paripe de estar cansados y necesitar ir a casa. Neji se ofrecio, ante las enfermeras claro, a quedarse por si ocurria algo, las chicas le acompañarian. Temari, Naruto y Shikamaru buscaron ropa negra y después le pusieron una bolsa a la matricula de Temari.

.-Creo que esto no sera suficiente, los primeros sospechosos seremos nosotros, y no mucha gente tiene mi coche.

.-Entonces alguilemos uno.

Asi lo hicieron y volvieron a tapar la matricula del coche alquilado que después pensaban abandonar y de paso no pagar. Shikamaru se habia soltado el pelo y se habia puesto un bigote falso para que más tarde no pudiese dar unas características acertadas de quien habia alguilado el coche de la persecución, porque estaba claro que iba a haberla. Entraron al hospital tirandose al suelo para que la adormilada enfermera de guardia no les viese por encima del mostrador. Montaron en el ascensor para subir más rapido y después cogieron a Kiba. Inmediatamente salieron a correr con Neji detrás. Hinata se asusto de verdad y callo desmayada encima de Tenten. Ino empezo a gritar con todas sus fuerzas y medio hospital aparecio poco después en aquella planta. Subieron a Kiba al coche y se largaron lo más rapido que podian siguiendo el reglamento del carne por puntos N/A: Temari es una tia responsable xDDDDDDDDD y poco después llegaron a la casa de Ino. Temari fue a desacerse del coche.

.-No podemos tenerle aquí mucho tiempo- dijo cuando regreso de tirarlo al rio.

.-Lo se, iran a registrar nuestras casas.

.-Ademas deberíamos ir al hospital.

.-Le dejaremos aquí por ahora, Ino no es una de las sospechosas porque esta alli, más tarde pensaremos que hacer con el.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya solo quedaban tres dias para que Sakura fuera convertida. Habia estado observando el comportamiento de Sasuke. Era un hombre...bueno, vampiro, más bien rutinario. Se levantaba sobre las seis de la tarde, su hora del "te", después de tomar ese desayuno-aperitivo se pasaba un par de horas leyendo en su estudio, después, a las 9, se servia la cena, o para el almuerzo. Tras este, Namida y las demás empezaban sus tareas cotidianas según su especialización y Sasuke hacia dos cosas: o bien paseaba por el castillo –seria para bajar la comida porque no hay otra explicación- o se sentaba a hablar con Kakashi. Después llegaba la segunda hora del "te" que iba seguida a que se duchara y se acostara no sin antes hablar con sus vampiras. En el fondo no hacia nada del otro mundo N/A: Que conste que es la opinio de Sakura xDDDDDDDD.

Apenas habia pasado la hora de comer. Sasuke se encontraba en su paseo diario. Sakura estaba apollada en uno de los balcones mirándole caminar, porque no habia otra cosa que hacer. Kakashi se le acerco y se apollo junto a ella.

.-Lo siento- dijo simplemente.

.-Pues espero que no sea por mi...yo solita me lo busque...-Sakura le miro un momento- y que pintas tu en todo esto?

Kakashi clavo la mirada en el bosque y se tomo unos minutos antes de contestar.

.-Yo hiba a la universidad con Sasuke. Cuanto le convirtieron en vampiro, su hermano vino a la ciudad. Decia que si me consideraba su amigo, debia ayudarle, debia quitarle el sufrimiento...no entendi en aquel momento que se referia a matarle, me dijo que tenia una vacuna que me daria el poder para matarle. Fui con el hasta un lugar bastante lejos de aquí, y alli me convirtieron en hombre lobo-miro a Sakura con una triste sonrisa- ahora intento no complir lo que me pidio Itachi.

.-Y, como pudo Itachi convertirte con una vacuna?

.-Era veneno de hombre lobo, Itachi pertenece a la Comunidad de Aulladores, se convirtió a si mismo para salvarse de ser vampiro.

.-No me parece un remedio demasiado bueno.

.-El no queria ser vampiro para que no le controlasen, le daba igual ser un hombre lobo con tal de que eso no ocurriese.

.-Quien iba a controlarle?

.-Quien convirtió a Sasuke en vampiro...Orochimaru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despues de contestar a algunas preguntas de la policia todos fueron a casa de Ino. Tubieron que atar a Kiba y ponerle una bolsa de tela alrededor de la cabeza con agujeros para que pudiera respirar. Se estaba empezando a poner nervioso cuando veia gente. Lo unico que se hoy en la habitación era el ruido de las teclas del ordenador que Shikamaru hacia crujir al pasar los dedos por ellas rapidamente.

.-Necesitamos a esa tal Tsunade, si ayudo a echar a Sasuke, tal vez pueda ayudar a Kiba.

Entonces sono el telefono que Shikamaru cogio inmediatamente.

.-Si?

Era Kurenai. El moreno la escucho con atención y después se dirigio a su correo electrónico. Toco un par de teclas más y un folio empezo a salir de la impresora.

.-Un mapa?-dijo Temari al cogerlo.

.-Dice que alli podremos encontrar a Tsunade.

.-...Pues parece que tendremos que volver a tomar un avion-dijo Neji mirando el papel.

En realidad en el mapa salia un pueblo muy cercano al castillo de Uchiha, pero este, en vez de estar en el valle, estaba al otro lado por lo que era más complicado llegar hasta alli. Desde aquel pueblo debian tomar un camino que bordeaba el bosque que llenaba el valle del otro lado de las montañas. Calcularon que hasta llegar al sitio (que no aparecia en ningun otro mapa) tardarian unos diez dias a pie, por lo que si querian darse prisa tendrían que usar otro medio de transporte. Temari ofrecio su coche. Eso, si se turnaban para conducir y asi no parar, se convertia en unas 22h como mucho de viaje. El bosque era de dimensiones inmensas y se extrañaron de que quedara alguno de esa magnitud. Esta vez tomaron un barco para ir, ya que asi les costaba menos llevarse al coche. Taparon a Kiba lo mejor que pudieron y embarcaron ese mismo dia.

.-Tendremos que dormir en Theoderside hoy, mañana estaremos con fuerzas para ir.

.-No me gusta ese sitio, esta demasiado cerca del castillo –dijo Hinata que llevaba toda una colección de crucifijos y tres bolsas de flores de ajo que restregaba por todo el camarote.

.-Pero Shikamaru tiene razon, debemos descansar- dijo Neji que tenia a Tenten dormida sobre su hombro.

Eran prácticamente las diez de la noche cuando llegaron (N/A: podriamos decir que equivale a que Sakura esta hablando con Kakashi y Sasuke paseando mientras espera a que llege la segunda hora del te, para que nos orientemos xP). Como estaban teniendo muchos gastos habian reservado solo dos habitaciones en un hotelito de menos de una estrella, los chicos en una y las chicas en otra.

.-Mañana sera un dia largo- dijo Naruto que miraba a Kiba que parecia intranquilo- lo encerramos en el armario?-Neji miro a Naruto con intención de ayudarle.

.-Si salimos de aquí a las ocho am-dijo Shikamaru que volvia revisar el mapa y los apuntes que habian tomado- llegaremos sobre las seis am de mañana.

.-Definitivamente va a ser un dia largo- dijo Naruto mientras cerraba el armario con Kiba dentro (N/A: idea de Naruto tenia que ser xDDDDDDD).

Sin más preámbulos se acostaron y pronto calleron en un profundo sueño.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Sasuke sama, les e visto.

Comunico Namida a Sasuke tras volver de su ronda.

.-Estan al otro lado, llegaron en barco.

.-Tal vez allan venido a buscarla...

.-Quiere que vallamos?-pregunto Shitsu.

.-Haced lo que haga falta.

Las tres vampiras se miraron y salieron de alli por la ventana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata no podia dormir. Era superior a ella. Tenten volvia del baño y al verla despierta se sento junto a ella.

.-Mira, la noche es preciosa, la luna esta menguante, no hay nubes, se ven las estrellas, ni la más pequeña brisa de viento se hace notar y todos estan dormidos, no puede pasar nada malo.

.-Claro que puede, mira a Kiba, un segundo estas andando y al otro a punto de convertirte en hombre lobo- tras estas palabras se santiguo muchas veces y con gran rapidez adquirida por la practica de los ultimos dias- por que nos meteríamos en todo esto.

.-Hinata, lo echo, echo esta, y debes confiar en mi, no va a pasar nada malo.

La ventana se rompio entrando dentro una enorme ráfaga de viento que quito las sabanas de las camas.

.-Un poquito más...-susurro Ino aun dormida mientras palmeava la cama en busca del edredón.

Namida fue la primera en entrar.

.-Buenas noches señoritas-dijo sonriendo al terminar la frase y dejando ver sus afilados colmillos. No hay que decir que Hinata se desmayo.

.-TEMARI-Tenten grito mientras le tiraba a esta una almohada e intentaba levantar a Hinata. Pero en ese momento entraron las otras dos vampiras y se abalanzaron las tres contra ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un terrible grito en la noche desperto a Naruto, Shikamaru y Neji ya se habian levantado y Kiba aullaba en el armario. Corrieron por el pasillo hasta la cercana habitación de las chicas, aporrearon la puerta para que la abrieran (N/A: todos sabemos que sin llave las puertas de los hoteles no habren –O-). Ino abrio la puerta rapidamente y palida como la pared.

.-SE HAN LLEVADO A TENTEN.

Neji echo a correr por el pasillo y salio del hotel. Pero ya estaban muy lejos. Shikamaru le alcanzo y le cogio del hombro para impedir que fuese detrás.

.-No pudimos hacer nada por Sakura, y me temo que no podemos hacer nada por ella.

Volvieron a la habitación donde Temari e Ino miraban el estado de salud de Hinata que empezaba a ser preocupante, no podia ser sano desmayarse con tanta facilidad. Ninguno podia volver a la cama, y menos Neji que habia dejado su fria mascara para mostrar su nerviosismo mientras se movia por la habitación. Todos sabian lo que sentia por Tenten.

.-Vamos a dejarla a ella tambien?

.-Si no lo hacemos moriremos todos, tenemos que encontrar a esa Tsunade antes de hacer algo.

.-Pues vamonos ya!

Todos estuvieron deacuerdo en empezar antes el viaje, ya que ninguno podia dormir lo mejor era ponerse en marcha. Metieron a Kiba en el maletero (N/A: Angelico owoU) y cargaron las cosas mientras Ino intentaba espabilar a Hinata y le daba algo de agua para que se repusiera un poco. Después se subieron al coche. Neji se empeño en ser el primero en conducir pero Shikamaru se nego al ver el estado nervioso en el que estaba y le ordeno que se dedicara a domir. Naruto fue el primero en coger el volante. Miro la hora en el reloj de la radio, las 2: 41 am, entonces llegarian a las 1 am del dia siguiente aproximadamente, penso antes de arrancar el coche y ponerse en marcha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namida entro en el comedor. Ya habian acabado de comer por lo que los tres, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi, estaban sentados en sillones leyendo o simplemente mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

.-Se han asustado mucho y solo hemos cogido una.

Kizu vio las bandejas vacias y se dedico a limpiarlas mientras Shitsu y Namida tiraban de Tenten.

.-Que hacemos con ella?

Sasuke le echo un breve vistazo levantando la vista de su libro.

.-Llevadla a la despensa, puede que nos sirva para el invierno.

Sakura se volvio en su asiento y vio a Tenten.

.-NO!-grito poniéndose en pie, pero con una velocidad inhumana las vampiras salieron de la habitación y Sasuke la cogio del brazo.

.-Quieta linda, puede que en su momento me lo agradezcas.

La cogio por la cintura y tiro de ella para sacarla de la habitación, la llevo hasta la planta superior y la dejo en su habitación, no sin antes ordenarle que se acostara.

.-Tienes ropa en ese armario, si no es de tu talla avisame.

Cerro la puerta y después bajo rapidamente hasta el sotano, donde estaban las despensas y algunos almacenes.

.-Le hemos suministrado unos narcóticos para adormilarla y nos a resultado muy facil que conteste a nuestras preguntas.

.-Bien-dijo Sasuke mientras Shitsu dejaba unas agujas en un estante.

.-Se llama Tenten, y viaja con Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Temari y Nara Shikamaru al encuentro de la profesora Tsunade para pedirle que ayude a Inuzuka Kiba, que sufre licantropía.

.-Debe ser el chico que Kakashi me dijo que habia mordido, adelantaremos la conversión de Sakura a mañana, no quiero que Tsunade de problemas.

.-Bien.

.-Dejadla dormir tanto como guste, no quiero que este cansada su primer dia.

Después se alejo por la escalera donde encontro a Kakashi.

.-Yo me vuelvo ya, quiero viajar de dia asi no hare daño a nadie.

.-Dudo que el sol te impida volver a morder.

.-Pero ayuda.

.-Que tengas un buen viaje.

Se despidio el Uchiha mientras seguia subiendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

Sakura estaba nerviosa. Tenia que ayudar a Tenten. Pero no se atrevia a hacer nada, Sasuke era peligroso y sabia que no dudaria en hacerle daño. Tenia que encontrar la forma de convencerle de que la soltase. Se puso uno de los camisones que habia en el armario. Era como pero olia un poco a viejo, ya que era de epoca. Cogio un bote que habia sobre la comoda y, tras comprobar que era perfume, se echo un poco por quitar el olor a cerrado.

Se metio en la cama y cerro los ojos.

.-"Bien, aquí estoy, en una habitación que no es la mia, en un castillo de Dios sabra que siglo, mientras unas cuantas vampiras drogan a mi amiga, un hombre lobo se pase por los pasillos y un vampiro lee en su habitación, no hay nada que me impida dormir y sin embargo aquí estoy, sin conseguirlo, bueno Sakura, la clave esta en no pensar, asi que no pienses...bien, no estoy pensando, oup, eso es pensar, mi proxima investigación sera sobre las claves para dormir, al menos no sera tan peligroso como una guarida de vampiros, a menos que aprenda a dormir tanto que me consuman todo tipo de pesadillas o un mundo fantastico tan perfecto que no sea capaz de volver a la realidad, aiiii, si yo lo que quiero es dormir, tengo que dejar de pensar, tal vez es que no quiera dormir, y si me levanto y doy una vueltecita tal vez logre cansarme un poco y dormir bien, si, eso hare"-se levanto de la cama y miro la habitación ahora a oscuras. Puso los pies con cuidado sobre el suelo como si fuese a molestar a alguien, pero después recordo que todos estaban despiertos. Ando por el castillo sin rumbo y sin embargo acabo ante la puerta del dormitorio de Sasuke. ¿Por qué habia ido a parar alli? No lo sabia, o tal vez si. Sintio el cosquilleo en el estomago. Claro que lo sabia, no estaba asustada, pero necesitaba preguntar, preguntar y preguntar. Toco a la puerta con suavidad, y, como no obtenia respuesta, la abrio con suavidad.

.-Molesto?

.-No-Sasuke estaba tumbado en la cama leyendo, como siempre. Sakura apunto una pregunta más a su repertorio. Siempre andaba leyendo, pero el que? Ando hacia la cama despacio y se sento junto a Sasuke que estaba recostado contra los cojines para tener una posición comoda al leer.

.-Que lees, Sasuke san?

A Sasuke le molestaba terriblemente que le tratasen con familiaridad, a el que no tenia familia ni seres queridos, pero no se quejo.

.-Un libro de derecho.

.-No acabaste la carrera, cierto?

.-No, solo llevaba año y dos meses en la universidad, pero, con todo lo que e leido estos años, puedo considerarme un abogado, notario, registradore de la propiedad, o incluso juez.

.-Um...solo lees sobre derecho?

.-No, tambien leo sobre economias, ciencias políticas, algo de biología, a veces incluso psicología.

.-Me refiero a si no lees historias, cuentos?

.-Que gano con eso?

.-Que ganas leyendo derecho? Después de todo no puedes ejercer.

Sakura casi sintio la punzada de dolor que se clavo en ese momento en Sasuke.

.-...lo siento, yo no queria...

.-A que has venido?

.-Yo, queria saber más...sobre mi futuro.

.-Tu futuro?

.-Como vampira...

.-Si no nos dejamos engañar por su aspecto, mis vampiras tienen 40 años humanos, pero como vampiras no tienen mas de 12. Por lo tanto podriamos decir que no han llegado a la madurez. Esa madurez les impide tener hijos.

.-Entiendo.

.-Teniendo en cuenta que yo soy el ultimo Uchiha, mi apellido se acabara aquí si no tengo hijos, y con ellas tendre que esperar por lo menos doscientos años para que alcancen la madurez.

.-Doscientos...?

Sasuke le tapo la voca para que no siguiera.

.-El crecimiento de una vampira no es el mismo que el de un humano, teniendo en cuenta que vivimos hasta que no podemos alimentarnos o hasta que nos matan. Has oido alguna vez hablar de que una pareja de vampiros hayan tenido hijos?

.-...no, pero nunca e preguntado mucho sobre el tema, tal vez...

.-Pregunta a quien quieras, no existe tal pareja, los vampiros al pasar los 50 años mortales empezamos a tenerlo complicado para tener hijos, mientas que las vampiras no podran tener hasta los 200 años como minimo, esto, es una especie de castigo para que tengamos que morder gente para que nuestro numero de efectivos crezca. Pero, hay una manera.

.-Y por qué nadie antes la a...?

.-Calla y escucha- dijo tampandole la boca de nuevo- quien...me convirtió en vampiro...lleva convirtiendo a mi familia desde hace generaciones, pero siempre después de que tuviesen hijos. El caso es que como yo era el ultimo no le importo tomarse esa precaución. Pero si convierto a una mujer como mi "esposa", que no "novia", su madurez humana permanecera intacta.

.-Quieres que me case contigo?

.-No lo entiendes, hay varias maneras de convertirse en vampiro, la más simple es que te muerda otro, si yo te mordiese a ti, serias mi "novia", y te mordiese otra vampira tu vida seria mucho más terrible, si te obligaran a beber sangre hasta volverte adicta y por tanto vampira, con todos los cambios fisicos que supone, serias una vampira, pero demasiado agresiva, y si te convierto en mi "esposa", simplemente conservaras tu capacidad de ser madre en un par de años, si no ya.

.-Y como me convertire en tu "esposa".

.-Eso lo averiguaras mañana, e adelantado tu conversión, ahora vete a la cama.

.-Si.

Sakura se levanto. Hizo su repaso diario a todo lo que habia averiguado, alli, de pie ante Sasuke, como hipnotizada.

.-Sakura, vete a la ca...

.-Puedo dormir aquí?

Sasuke la miro asombrado.

.-Seria incapaz de quedarme sola.

.-...no tienes miedo...?

.-Confio en ti.

Se metio en la cama y abrazo una almohada mientras se acurrucaba bajo las sabanas. Sasuke la miro un rato notando como se quedaba dormida. Dejo el libro sobre la mesilla y apago la luz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siento mucho la tardanza pero es que e estado enfermita TwT, me ponia de pie y me temblaban tanto las piernas que me caia xD. Ahora estoy mucho mejor pero tendréis que volver a esperar una temporadita para el capitulo 7 porque me voy a Japón una semana a ver a la famili como todos los años. Tengo la maleta llena asi que no quiero oir que os deje meteros dentro xDDDDDDD. Me voy el sabado 2 y para el domingo estare aquí, asi que intentare escribir para el lunes si no el martes, por fis tener paciencia TwT. Rewinar nOn!


	7. Tenshin suru

**Kyuketsuki**

By ZoeUchiha

Capitulo 7: Tenshin suru

El dia habia sido espantoso. Era pasada la media noche. Se habian pasado todo el dia pasados metidos en el coche, turnándose para conducir. Volvia a ser Naruto el que llevaba el volante, que cogia con firmeza intentando despejarse, ya que el cansancio empezaba a hacer mecha en sus fuerzas. El camino de tierra por donde iban los habia conducido hasta una parte del bosque pegado a las montañas. Según el mapa no debian de estar muy lejos de su destino.

.-Que creeis, que habra pasado?-Ino se habia echo un ovillo junto a la ventana del copiloto y parecia distante.

.-Um?-susurro Naruto al ver que los demas estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para no querer responder.

.-Sakura y Tenten...ahora estaran...

.-No pienses eso, seguro que estan bien.

Naruto puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ino apartando solo un segundo la mirada de la carretera para mirarla e intentar tranquilizarla. Tras este breve contacto visual Ino rompio a llorar silenciosamente.

Entonces el camino se abrio. Ante ellos se podia divisar una gran casa construida sobre la ladera de la montaña. Una antigua muralla rodeaba la parte del pequeño valle creando un semicírculo hasta chocar con la montaña. Naruto paro el coche ante una gran reja en la muralla y salio seguido por Shikamaru.

.-No parece vivir nadie aquí- dijo Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos mirando la casa. Naruto se habia acercado a la verja a ver si tenia portero automatico o algo asi.

.-No hay donde llamar, pego una voz?

.-No creo que sea necesario.

En la escalera tallada en la piedra de la montaña aparecio la luz de una lampara agarrada por una mano blanca. La figura que sujetaba la lampara empezo a bajar escalones con paso rapido y firme. Naruto miro al coche un segundo por apartar un poco la mirada mientras que Shikamaru seguia a la figura. Poco a poco pudieron distinguir los rasgos de aquella mujer. Era alta y no precisamente anorexica, con una gran pechonalidad. Su pelo rubio le caia por debajo de los hombros e iba embutida en una especie de tunica morada.

.-Puedo ayudaros?-sus ojos miel estaban entrecerrados en aptitud mosqueada haciendo juego con sus cejas inclinadas.

.-Eres Tsunade.

.-Asi me llaman.

.-Necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo Naruto en aptitud desesperada- nuestro amigo a sido mordido por un hombre lobo y dos de nuestras compañeras raptadas por un vampiro.

De un golpe de la mano la verja salio volando y Tsunade avanzo como un rayo hasta el coche. Hinata se sobresalto e Ino se paso el brazo por los ojos para secarse las lagrimas. Tsunade tiro del maletero que se abrio aun estando cerrado con llave y miro a Kiba que se retorcia.

.-Cojedle y llevadle dentro- ordeno con su grave voz a Naruto y Neji- tu-dijo señalando a Shikamaru- ayuda a esas pobres muchachas del coche a subir las escaleras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura abrio los ojos. Las contraventanas tapaban la ventana impidiendo que entrase la luz por lo que le costo más de lo normal convencerse a si misma de que debia levantarse. Se estiro un poco y se sento en la cama para no caer rendida de nuevo. Se dirigio a la ventana tocándose el pelo y la abrio, al igual que las contraventanas. Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de asombro.

.-Esta atardeciendo...

¿Cómo habia podido dormir tanto? Se vistio con rapidez, pensando que Sasuke debia de estar apunto de despertar. Al salir al pasillo vio que quedaba poco para las seis. Entonces sintio el cosquilleo de la barriga. Hoy iban a convertirla. ¿Qué seria eso de convertirla en su "esposa"? Empezo a darle vueltas al tema mientras bajaba las escaleras, sonrojándose por algunas de las ideas que surgían en su mente (N/A: Que os veo venir xDDDDDDDDDDDDD).

.-Sasuke kun!-llamo con una extraña alegria que le impresiono incluso a ella al verle salir de su habitación.

.-Um?-susurro el Uchiha como hacia siempre.

.-Na-nada, me he quedado dormida hasta ahora y me siento extraña.

Sasuke alzo una ceja y después echo a andar por el pasillo. Sakura corrio hasta el y se engancho de su brazo.

.-Y para cuando mi conversión.

.-Primero tendre que comer no te parece?

.-Bueno, si, pero, dime una hora.

Sasuke miro a Sakura, a la cual le brillaban los ojos, y penso que era muy valiente o que no comprendia exatamente lo que significaba ser vampira.

.-No lo se.

.-O vamos, cuando termines de desayunar o después de...

.-Te he dicho que no lo se.

Sakura bufo sin soltarse de el mientras andaban por el pasillo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solo quedaban Naruto y Shikamaru despiertos. Las chicas se habian ido a dormir y Neji tambien, ya que estaba bastante mal. Tras contarle todo lo ocurrido desde que a Shikamaru le dio por contar la historia Tsunade saco una botella de sake y les sirvio.

.-um...

.-Se puede hacer algo por Kiba?

.-Poca cosa, si no nada.

Naruto clavo, aflijido, la mirada en el suelo.

.-El hombre lobo que le mordio...era blanco?-pregunto Tsunade bebiéndose de un sorbo el vasito de sake.

.-Si...-dijo Shikamaru que apretaba su vaso.

.-Um, Hatake Kakashi es el nombre de ese hombre lobo, yo misma trate de devolverle algo de humanidad, eso me dejo claro que la licantropía es una enfermedad sin cura, igual que la Sed de Sangre.

.-Que creen que habran echo con Sakura y Tenten?

Tsunade miro su vaso, de nuevo lleno, y lo ajito haciendo que el liquido diese vueltas.

.-De una cosa si estoy segura...las dos no estan muertas.

Naruto alzo un poco la cabeza del suelo.

.-Y quien no esta muerta?

.-Eso no lo sabemos, respecto al nuevo hombre lobo, lo mejor sera llamar a los aulladores y que se lo lleven.

.-Los aulladores?

.-Es una comunidad de hombres lobo.

Shikamaru y Naruto no dijeron nada, estaban demasiado cansados, pero no les parecio correcto dejar a su amigo con más licantropos.

.-Tened en cuenta que ahora es uno de ellos, dentro de unos cuantos años o con suerte meses recobrara la conciencia y podra dominar sus ansias de matar. Ahora debeis descansar, habeis tenido unos dias difíciles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke ya habia desayunado. Paseaba por el jardín, en vez de leer, con Sakura pegada a sus talones.

La pelirosa tenia la vista pegada en el suelo, impaciente.

.-Sasuke kun, queda mucho...?

.-Te estas poniendo pesada.

.-Estoy nerviosa!

Sasuke se paro y la miro a los ojos.

.-Pues lo que tienes que hacer es tranquilizarte.

Sakura bufo y se engancho del brazo de el.

.-Anda vamos ya.

.-Pesada...-susurro Sasuke algo cansado. No tenia prisa, aquello tenia sus probabilidades de no salir bien, y que Sakura no fuera más que una vampira normal. No, desde luego que no tenia prisa. Sakura se solto de el y se puso enfrente.

.-Donde va a ser la conversión?-le dijo algo enfadada.

.-En mi cuarto.

.-Pues te espero alli-y se fue refunfuñando. Sasuke la siguio con la mirada y de nuevo volvio a sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se desperto, alterado. Estaba en una cama ensangrentada atado de pies. Orochimaru estaba sentado frente a el.

.-Buenas noches Sasuke kun- dijo con una diabólica sonrisa.

.-Que, que me...

.-Tranquilo, ahora estas preparado.

Kabuto solto las cuerdas de las piernas y Sasuke se puso en pie, despacio.

.-Ahora, Uchiha Sasuke, te has levantado como el ultimo vampiro de tu estirpe para acabar con aquel que te arrebato a tus padres.

.-Itachi...

.-Pero necesitaras quien te sirva para poder concentrarte en tu labor, que tal si damos una vuelta por la universidad?-dijo levantándose y después rio socarronamente.

Sasuke le siguio. No recordaba demasiado de su primera noche como vampiro, solo recordaba volar, tres chicas que volvían de pasar una noche divertida, sangre, esa odiada Tsunade que siempre intentaba dejarle en ridículo, dolor, y después soledad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke volvio en si. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo habia estado inmerso en sus recuerdos, pero ya no se veia a Sakura. Se dirijio hacia el castillo y luego a su habitación. Sakura estaba, aun enfadada, recostada sobre los cogines de la cama, apretando los labios y gruñendo con los ojos. Sasuke dejo escapar una leve sonrisa.

.-Ya vamos a empezar?-pregunto la pelirosa. Sasuke no contesto, se acerco a la cama y tiro de las piernas de Sakura hasta que estubo totalmente tumbada. Miro su cara que empezo a enrojecer y clavo una rodilla en la cama para ayudarse a subir. Se situo sobre ella apoyándose en sus rodillas, sin dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo de la Haruno y se acerco a su boca. Sakura se sintio invadida por algo parecido a las ganas de dormir, ella queria saber lo que pasaba pero aquello la dejaba sumisa. Intento hablar pero su garganta le pidio que le dejase descansar, entrecerro los ojos dejándolos lo suficientemente abiertos como para ver como Sasuke clavaba sus lavios en los suyos. Fue un beso profundo, calido y cariñoso, Sakura se dejo llevar por el ridmo de los labios de Sasuke que masajeaban los suyos, pero una nueva sensación la invadio: se estaba asfixiando. Necesitaba soltarse de aquel beso y coger aire, pero Sasuke no la dejaba, levanto un poco las manos para intentar empujarle pero no podia, aquella pesada soñolencia aun la abrazaba dejándola debil. Sakura sintio como su cuerpo luchaba por encontrar la manera de respirar. Entonces Sasuke paso su mano por su cintura subiendo hasta el cuello donde lo presiono con cuidado, soltándola del beso. Pero seguia sin dejarle respirar. Sakura gimio, aunque lo que intentaba era suplicarle que la soltase. Algo exploto en su cabeza y unico pensamiento se clavo en ella haciendola temblar: los vampiros son muertos vivientes. Sasuke estaba ocupa acariciando con sus labios el cuello de Sakura, besándolo y chupandolo, su instinto le estaba haciendo perder la razon al sentir la sangre fluir por las venas de Sakura, pero debia controlarse si queria que todo saliese bien. Puso su mano libre sobre el pecho de ella y su cabeza sobre el cuello, contando los pocos latidos que daba ya el corazon de la Haruno.

.-Ya casi...-susurro. Y el momento llego. Sakura se sentia morir y Sasuke tambien lo sentia, se acerco aun más a Sakura que empezaba a quedarse inerte y dejo que sus colmillos se clavasen en la blanca piel de ella. Una terrible rigidez se apodero de Sakura, que apretaba con fuerza la camisa del Uchiha. Un fuerte dolor en la espalda la hizo gritar. Sasuke saco sus dientes del cuello de la chica y volvio a sus labios, cogiendola de la cintura y aprentandola contra el, chupando su boca con pasión, mientras Sakura pasaba sus brazos sobre el cuello de el. El Uchiha volvio a romper el beso. Ella se veia debil, temblaba y jadeaba, como si su cuerpo no supiera exactamente como debe coger aire.

.-Dejalo, ya no te hace falta- el Uchiha se apollo sobre el cuello de ella de nuevo.

.-Ahora muerdeme.

Sakura sintio un nuevo y terrible temblor tras escuchar estas palabras, no sabia si era consciente o no de lo que hacia, pero se estiro y clavo su nueva dentadura en el cuello del Uchiha dejando que su sangre corriese por su garganta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto se levanto el ultimo. Cuando entro al acogedor salon de la mansión todos estaban ya sentados y comiendo (N/A: La mansión es a lo japo –o-). Tsunade entro con un baul poco después de la llegada del rubio al salon. Lo dejo con cuidado en el suelo y se sento en uno de los cogines.

.-Ya he mandado un mensaje al jefe de los Aulladores para que manden a alguien a por Kiba. El se quedara aquí con mi ayudante.

.-Acaso nosotros nos vamos?-dijo Neji mientras la miraba fijamente.

.-Y yo que pensaba que queriais ayudar a vuestras amigas-dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano izquierda.

.-Pero como...-Shikamaru se callo y miro el cofre- que hay dentro...?

.-Solo necesitamos hacer lo siguiente, entrar, buscarlas y salir, ya sea con ellas o sin ellas, y para eso no necesitamos mucho tiempo. Solo necesitais entrenamiento y protección-tras esto dio un golpe sobre la tapa del baul que salto hacia arriba- y tengo con que protegeros-metio la mano en el baul y saco un manojo de collares.

.-Estos son de plata, para que ningun hombre lobo os ponga la mano encima-dijo dándole uno a cada uno- y estos otros-dijo levantando los otros, tambien de plata pero con una especie de esfera con un liquido dentro- llevaban agua vendita de este templo, ningun vampiro se os acercara.

.-Entonces para que queremos entrenamiento...?-rugio Neji

.-Porque eso hara que no se acerquen, no que no os ataquen-contesto mirando feo a Neji- como mucho eso os protegera de que no os conviertan.

.-Y cuando empezamos ese entrenamiento?-dijo Temari colgándose ambos collares.

.-Ahora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura abrio los ojos muy despacio. Le pesaban terriblemente los parpados y se sentia muy debil. Estaba en la cama de Sasuke. La almohada tenia restos de sangre al igual que su ropa. Se levanto con cuidado de no caerse, sentia que en cualquier momento le fallarian las piernas. Se acerco al espejo y se miro. Estaba casi tan blanca como el papel y le brillaban los ojos de una manera estraña. La palidez de su piel hacia resaltar su pelo rosa.

.-"Si fuese una vampira no podria verme en el espejo..."

.-Si que puedes -Sasuke llevaba una botella en la mano y dos copas mientras que con la otra cerraba la puerta- ese espejo esta echo para vampiros.

.-Co-como has sabido que pensaba en eso?

Sasuke sonrio levemente y se acerco a ella, cogiendola del brazo para que se sentase en la cama.

.-Ahora mi sangre corre por tus venas y la tuya por la mia, no toda pero si suficiente cantidad para haber ganado ciertas habilidades.

Lleno las copas y le tendio una a Sakura que bebio de ella con ansia.

.-Veo que estabas ambrienta, mi querida esposa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siento no poder daros más que estas tres insignificantes y ridículas paginas, pero es que acabo de llegar de Japón y tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de entrar al insti que es el 18 xox, y apartir de ahora tardare algo más en escribir, porque estare más ocupada con los deberes y todo eso. Bueno, que lo siento mucho uwu, y rewinar anda -.-U.


	8. Samui

**La Verdad**

**By ZoeUchiha**

.-Todo empezo con el maldito bicho-Youdaime le da un trago al baso de whisky, miro al hombre que tenia delante. Estaban sentados en una mesa oculta por las sombras en una esquina de una humilde taberna en mitad de Kami sama sabra donde- aquella misma mañana me habia levantado como todos los dias...-siguio relatando.

Mire en la nevera a ver si tenia algo que no estuviese caducado. Desde que Rin se fue no tenia nadie que me hiciese la compra. Mira que le dije mil veces que no se hiciese monja, pero nada, lo de Obito le habia afectado. Kakashi, que siempre queria parecer guay, pero en realidad estaba marginado en el equipo, hizo promesa de que no dejaria que le viesen la cara, decia que el tambien tenia que sacrificar algo. Suspire al notar que la nevera estaba más bien tiesa. La cerre de mala manera, rebotando la puerta, que no estaba muy alla, y dándome en la espalda.

.- Putos frigoríficos Bosh -.-U, el placer es cocinar, pero ai se quedan-levante un puño y amenace enérgicamente al frigorífico. Sali del cuchitrin y cogi a la cosita babosa llena pañales. Una mujer me habia dejado al regalito hacia unos dias. Estaba empeñada en que era mio, y eso que yo voy por ai presumiendo de mi virilidad, porque yo soy el "pa chulo yo" de la villa, no puedo ir por ai haciendo favores. Pero la verdad la cosita tenia un aire a mi.

.- Al menos has heredado mi belleza, inteligencia y clase –O- - segundos después la cosita me poto encima, y ai fue ya cuando definitivamente decidi que iba a ser el peor dia de mi vida. A la cosita le habia puesto una correa y le habia escrito con permanente Naruto, a ver si alguien se lo llevaba para hacer ramen y me quitaba el peso de encima.

Sali de la keli (keli casa, digo yo que los españoles si lo sabréis –w—U), dejando con anterioridad al niño metido debajo de la cama valla que lo viesen por la ventana y alguien estuviese tentado a secuestrarlo.

.-"...y encima que luego tenga que pagar para que los servicios sociales no me denuncien -.-U" o.o?- mire hacia adelante, cosa que no solia hacer (e ai que no alla farolas en Konoha). Kakashi pasa a mi vera- buenos dias por la mañana Kakashi non

Este me miro un segundo con los ojos entrecerrados y después salio por patas.

.- o.o...tenia que haberme peinao -.-U

Segui andando y note un poco desiertas las calles de la villa. Algo se le escapaba a mi aguda inteligencia.

.-Alguien esta tramando algo, porque si no iban a dejar carteles de "Cuidado con el Zorro" por toda la villa ¬.¬ - pense sentándome con uno de esos carteles en una mano- pretenden que no quede sitio para publicidad en las paredes ¬.¬ (porque no ai farolas), y asi acabar con la competencia, pues eso no va a quedar asi ¬.¬- y me puse a quitar carteles.

""Al otro lado de la muralla""

.-Hokage sama el zorro esta acabando con toda nuestra fuerza militar!!!

.-Mientras no acabe conmigo habra esperanza -.-

.-Necesitamos al relámpago!!!  
.-Traeremos a los chamanes indios para que bailen a la lluvia si es necesario -.-

.-No a ese relámpago -.-U, donde esta el cuarto??  
.- o.o cuarto, cuantas veces te e dixo que aquí solo hay un hokage y soy yo ò.ó, te voy a meter un paquete que pa que òOó!!!

.- Hokage sama -.-UUU...

""La Verdad, muy pronto en ff net""

**Kyuketsuki  
Capitulo 8: Samui**

"_Hay momentos en que el alma se desborda como un vaso de mirra que ya no basta a contener el perfume; instantes en que flotan los objetos que hieren nuestros ojos, y con ellos flota la imaginación. El espíritu se desata de la materia y huye, huye a través del vacío a sumergirse en las ondas de luz, entre las que vacilan los lejanos horizontes"_

G.A. Bécquer. Leyendas

La mañana era fría y neblinosa. El invierno empezaba a marcarse notablemente. Apenas habían echo ruido al entrar, aunque no esperaban que eso sirviese de mucho. Las vampiras de Uchiha no tenían la necesidad de dormir de día pero esperaban que, siendo aun temprano, no anduviesen por el castillo. Se encontraban pegados a la pared del primer piso, planteándose que hacer. ¿Debían registrar los sótanos? Empezar por allí significaba que no había esperanza para sus amigas¿subir al segundo piso¿y si rondaban por allí las vampiras? Descartados los patios y jardines¿qué debían hacer? Naruto se quedo pensativo un buen rato. Ninguno hablaba, pero desde luego le daban vueltas al asunto. Shikamaru rompió el silencio.

.-Lo más sensato es empezar por arriba, tal vez sea nuestra única oportunidad antes de que se despierte nadie, para los sótanos siempre hay tiempo.

.-¿Y si no están arriba y nuestra presencia despierta a las vampiras?- Temari parecía tener claro que no era buena idea.  
.-Nos tocara correr

.-Tal vez deberíamos separarnos, para cubrir más y deprisa- Neji estaba impaciente a la vez que nervioso

.-Eso seria peligroso- Naruto se dio la vuelta mirándoles a todos- creo que si nos separamos y pillan a alguien estará en desventaja numérica.

.-No creo que tener o no ventaja numérica nos valla a salvar si se despiertan- Neji empezó a andar- vamos arriba, como a dicho Shikamaru, parece lo más sensato.  
Shikamaru movió la cabeza negativamente- Pero tu tambien tienes razon, subid tu y Naruto arriba, Temari y yo buscaremos abajo.  
Los cuatro se miraron unos segundos antes de hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y separarse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade empezó a andar por el camino de piedra con tranquilidad. Hinata la seguía contemplando la exuberante y limpia vegetación que acompañaba el sendero. Ya estaban bastante lejos del edificio principal y la montaña era no poco escarpada, pero el sendero que acompañaba la ladera creando un circulo ayudaba a que la caminata fuera menos fatigosa aunque más larga. No se veía ningún animal cerca, aun siendo aquel bosque de altos árboles y coloridas plantas un lugar perfecto para cualquier habitad, o así pensó Hinata. Se imagino siendo un ciervo joven e inocente correteando entre aquellos magníficos árboles, acariciando en su carrera el suave suelo de hierva y hojarasca. Imaginó que era un bello zorro acurrucado tras unos matorrales siguiendo el trote del ciervo, y un pájaro que se dejaba llevar por la suave brisa. Hubiera seguido imaginando, pero Tsunade rompió el silencio del bosque.

.-Esto es el Bosque de los Tiempos.

.-Um

.-Espero que mi instinto no me halla fallado y que nuestro paseo no sea en vano.

.-Pero, sigo sin entender que vamos a hacer aquí.

.-Cuando lleguemos al final lo entenderás.

El camino seguia y seguia a lo largo de la falda de la montaña, subiendo y subiendo, acompañado por los arboles. Por fin, al tomar una curva, se podia ver como el sendero empezaba a bajar por una especie de bahía en medio de la montaña. No había allí ni el más mínimo rastro de suelo, todo, absolutamente todo, estaba cubierto por la vegetación. El canturreo de unas pequeñas caidas de agua que corrian por la ladera creaban un ambiente hipnotizante. Al final de la bahía se podía contemplar desde lo alto del sendero una construcción de piedra blanca que resaltaba entre los árboles. Tsunade la miro un momento y después empezó a bajar por el sendero. La construcción no era más que una especie de porche de piedra, con apenas un trozo techado. El suelo compartía su espacio con la vegetación que no parecia tener prisa por engullir lo que quedaba de aquel lugar.

.-Esto fue en otros tiempos el templo de una famosa diosa, cuyo nombre no a de ser desvelado aun. En este templo también se encontraban algunas joyas de tiempos pasados, aunque aquí ya solo queda una.

.-¿Cuál?

.-El Palantir de los Lagos.

Hinata se quedo con cara de no te expliques tanto que me sobra información, esperando a que le dijese algo más.

.-Antes, aquí habia un gran lago, con una isla en medio donde se alzaba este templo. Provocaba una gran cascada que caía por la montaña y creaba un río de kilómetros de longitud. Pero el agua a desaparecido y ahora el palantir a perdido casi su poder, aunque hay más repartidos por el mundo.

.-Pe-pero...¿qué es exactamente u-un...palantir?

.-Ven.

Tsunade se adentro un poco más en la construcción. Había, casi en el centro de lo que debió de ser la isla, una especie de piscina de no más de tres escalones de profundidad, ahora vacia. En medio había un pedestal de piedra que protegía el agua más cristalina y limpia vista por los ojos traslucidos de la Hyuuga.

.-Eso es el palantir, permite ver pasado, presente y futuro. El Palantir de los Lagos recoge su poder del agua, como ya a desaparecido casi toda, apenas podemos usarlo solo para ver el presente.

.-Y...¿q-qué has visto?

.-Poca cosa, pero lo suficiente para hacer mis deducciones. Pero no hemos venido solo por lo que yo alla visto, aun cuando el palantir estava en perfecto estado me costaba mucho poder ver el futuro, quiero que tu metas una de tus manos en el agua y la remuevas mientras pides, mentalmente, que te enseñe algo que quieras saber del futuro.

Hinata la miro con la boca un poco abierta. ¿Por qué ella? Se había quedado allí porque era una cobarde con facilidad para desmayarse indiscriminadamente ante cualquier situación fuera de un orden lógico. Aun así no rechisto y, ante la mirada de serenidad de Tsunade, metió su mano derecha, con cuidado, en las frias aguas del palantir. Poco a poco empezó a hacerla girar dentro de el agua e hizo su pregunta.

.-"Deseo saber quien volvera del Castillo de Uchiha"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura estaba despierta. Estaba sentada en el alfeizar interior de la ventana, contemplando el paisaje. Pronto las cumbres se volverían blancas, pensó. Sasuke dormía, por lo que no podía abrir demasiado las ventanas, para que el sol no pudiese dañarle. Ya habian pasado cuatro días desde aquella noche y ninguno de los dos habia salido de aquella habitación. Sakura contemplo sus manos. Cualquier rastro de color había desaparecido de ellas, ahora eran totalmente blancas, muertas, sin calor. Lo mismo había ocurrido con el resto de su cuerpo. Lo unico que parecia mantenerse con vida eran sus ojos y sus labios, más verdes y rosados que nunca, aunque ya empezaba a pensar que no era más que el simple echo de que resaltaban más sobre aquella piel tan blanca. Su pelo rosa no habia cambiado para nada, algo que le habia alegrado, siempre había destacado por su pelo.

Se levanto del alfeizar y se acercó a la cama, se sentó sobre ella y corrió las cortinas para que la oscuridad envolviese a su tranquilo esposo. Se acomodo entre las sabanas y se abrazo a uno de los brazos del Uchiha, intentando encontrar la seguridad de no estar sola.

¿Llegaría a quererle alguna vez?

Los últimos días había estado distante, solo interesado por sus cambios y por que se acostumbrara con rapidez a su nueva alimentación. Le había visto sonreir cuando comprobaron que ya tenia alas y que sus caninos empezaban a parecerse a unos colmillos de verdad.

¿Llegaría a quererla alguna vez?

Sakura se revolvió inquieta entre las sabanas. Algo la inquietava. Cerro los ojos, pensando que no eran mas que un sentimiento originado por sus preocupaciones. Pero se equivocaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capi megarachicorto. Pero me explico. Esto es el final de la primera temporada por asi decirlo, a sido como una introducción a la verdadera historia que hay en mi mente. Cual es el problema?? Que llevo por lo menos un mes dándole vueltas a como encajar la historia ahora con lo que pasara sin contaros el final, y no la encuentro xD, por lo que tendremos como una especie de vacio en la historia con lo que es la primera temporada, que llamare Acto y durara poquitos capis. Estoy de examenes pero antes del fin de semana os dejo el primer capi, palabra de Zoe òwó. Y siento mucho haberos dejado en ascuas tanto tiempo uwuU.


	9. Daiji Annai

**Kyuketsuki**

By ZoeUchiha

Acto Primero

1. Daiji Annai

Esa noche hizo demasiado ruido. Salto como un felino por encima de una rama a unos tres metros del suelo, dejándose caer en picado por encima de ella sin tocarla, rompiendo el aire mientras caía por el precipicio. Antes de tocar el suelo dio una voltereta en el aire y callo con elegancia, empezando a correr apenas sus pies rozaron el suelo. Aun asi no le llevaba ventaja. Se dedico a saltar entre la vegetación, intentando, inútilmente, que su rastro se perdiese en el espesor del bosque. Pero seguia demasiado cerca. Habia metido la pata. Se paro en seco en una pequeña bóveda formada por los altos arboles, dedicándole una breve mirada al cielo. La luna estaba menguante. Acabada su investigación de milésimas de segundo sobre el astro volvio con mirada penetrante la vista al bosque que habia dejado atrás, esperando. Segundos después un golpe sordo anuncio la caida del licantropo en el claro.

Iba a morir

El licantropo se avalanzo con velocidad sobre ella. Aunque su transformación no era completa, la fuerza de el choque fue brutal, lanzándoles fuera del claro, llevándose varios arboles con ellos a su paso. Se toco la espalda, dolorida. El licantropo seguia sobre ella, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas. La cogio por los hombros y solto un fuerte aullido que se perdio en el oscuro cielo plagado de estrellas.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a su perseguidor clavado en un tronco, sangrando por el cuello en el que se hundian unas afiladas púas de metal. Ino miro a su salvadora.

.-Gracias, Sakura.

La vampira saco sus uñas del cuello del licantropo, contrayéndolas y devolviéndolas a su estado natural.

.-No seas tonta, no tienes porque darlas.

Le tendio la mano a la rubia ayudándola a levantarse.

.-Estas herida??- pregunto echándole un vistazo.

.-Creo que no, pero me e dado un buen golpe.

.-Te lo mirare en casa, aquí aun corremos peligro.

.-No lo diras por ti.

Las dos chicas empezaron a correr.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-No es nada grabe pero, seguramente, te dolera la espalda un par de dias.

Tsunade bajo la camiseta de Ino tras determinar su estado de salud. Volvio la mirada a Sakura, que estaba apollada en la barandilla de la terraza, absorta en sus recuerdos. Se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

.-Estas bien??

La Haruno movio la cabeza como respuesta, sin despegar su mirada del cielo.

.-Solo estoy cansada.

.-Aun es temprano para ti.

.-De todas formas, me ire a dormir, mañana necesito ver a Hinata.

Sakura miro a Tsunade con una floja sonrisa y se fue hacia su habitación. Tsunade no se movio hasta que hubo cerrado la puerta y después se dirigio a Ino.

.-Que se supone que hacias tan lejos??

.-...buscaba...algo...

.-Algo??-dijo la señora de la casa con tono autoritario mientras se sentaba en un gran cojin.

.-Si, ya sabes- Ino se sento sobre las rodillas, agarrandoselas con las manos y bajando la mirada- que nos indicase algun ataque, o cualquier cosa.

.-Buscabas a Kiba??- Ino bajo aun mas la cabeza y Tsuande entreabrio la boca, pero Ino se le adelanto.

.-No es que le buscara a el, pero...siempre cabe la posibilidad de encontrarle mienstras busco información, no??

.-Pero no si por aumentar esa posibilidad te pones en peli...

.-No me e puesto en peligro!!-levanto la cabeza- Esta noche tenia una corazonada y entre dos metros más de lo normal en las tierras licantropas!! No tenia porque haber pasado nada!!

Tsunade se levanto.

.-Primero, a mi no me chilles, segundo, no recuerdo ni usa sola vez en la que tu intuición nos alla servido de algo, sobre todo porque no has tenido ningun tipo de corazonada, solo has hecho lo que te a dado la gana.

Ino volvio a bajar la cabeza.

.-No a colado e...-dijo casi en un susurro y se levanto- Lo siento Tsunade sama, no volvera a ocurrir, ahora, me voy a mi cuarto.

Hizo una breve inclinación y salio de alli.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura intento acomodarse entre las sabanas. Era excesivamente pronto como para dormirse, al menos para una vampira, pero si no lo hacia no tendría fuerzas la mañana siguiente, y las necesitaba. Como muchas veces, intento pensar en domir, a ver si asi lo conseguia, pero no sirvio de mucho. Un mosquito paso ante ella.

.-"Mirala que tranquila, seguro que ahora me mira buscando la oportunidad de picarme, pero va a encontrar poco de lo que alimentarse. Tendra instinto?? Se dara cuenta de que no le sirvo de mucho y se ira a buscar otra victima?? Los mosquitos estan en todas partes, dando siempre por saco, recuerdo que Shikamaru siempre se quejaba de eso en la universidad, aunque, si lo pienso, no habia mosquitos en el castillo de Sasuke...Sasuke kun..."

Sakura se abrazo a la almohada y hundió la cabeza en ella. Empezo a dolerle la cabeza, seguramente fruto de sus lagrimas. Aunque, al menos, logro dormirse.

El despertador sonó estruendosamente. Marcaba las 7 de la mañana. Las ventanas estaban cerradas a cal y canto, las persianas bien echadas. Ni una gota de luz entraba en la habitación, pero con sus ojos tenia de sobra. Sintio un escalofrio al levantarse de la cama, ya que solo iba vestida con su ropa interior y una camiseta. Cogio rapidamente su ropa y se vistio de igual modo, frotándose los brazos después intentando calentarse un poco. Abrio el armario y sacó una capa negra que pocas veces utilizaba.

Gracias a los Dioses, estaba nublado. Aun asi el poco sol que habia le molestaba enormemente en los ojos. Iba totalmente tapada, y dejaba caer la capucha de la capa de manera que no se le pudiese ver el rostro si no te acercabas demasiado, aunque no serviria de mucho, porque iba igualmente cubierto.

Empezo a andar por el sendero que habia detrás de la casa subiendo por la montaña. El camino se le hizo mucho más largo que otras veces, porque no podia correr y solo saber que el astro estaba hay, aunque fuese tapado por las nubes, no le hacia mucha gracia.

Encontro a la Hyuuga sentada en una de las estancias semi restauradas del antiguo templo del corazon de la montaña.

.-Buenos dias Sakura chan- Hinata le dedico una sonrisa sincera. Aquella mañana estaba calmada y serena. Sakura se alegro, asi podria ayudarla aun más.

.-No se que le ves de bueno al dia.

.-Si me hubieses avisado de que querias verme podriamos haber quedado anoche.

.-No, no es necesario molestarte.

.-Vienes por le palantir??

Sakura asintió con la cabeza tras un rato de pensarlo.

.-Anoche estubo aquí.

Sakura tubo que contenerse para no saltar de la impresión.

.-POR QUE NO ME AVISASTE!!??

.-No me dejo, pero vino a lo mismo que tu.

.-Le dije a Kakashi que necesitaba hablar con el...

.-Pretendia hacerlo, pero lo que le mostre le hizo cambiar de idea.

Hinata se levanto, y le señalo con la cabeza que la siguiese. Bajaron la escalinata hasta el cuenco del palantir y se sentaron ante el, una enfrete de la otra.

.-Que quieres que pregunte??

Sakura respiro hondo. Sabia que Hinata no podria hacer demasiadas preguntas en un dia, y que si no lo pedia adecuadamente no lograrian mucho.

.-Quiero saber como se encuentra Sasuk...

.-Esta bien, casi se a recuperado.

Sakura callo e inclino la cabeza un momento.

.-...pues ya me has quitado la pregunta hija.

Hinata rio con dulzura.

.-Venga, seguro que tienes algo que preguntar.

.-Enseñame que hace Sasuke ahora mismo.

.-Hija mia, ni que fuese el centro del universo.

.-Hinata por favor...

.-Perdon

La Hyuuga metio su mano derecha en el palantir y empezo a moverlo mientras cerraba los ojos.

.-Esta vista te la concedere solo a ti.

Sakura la miro agradecida, y después fijo la vista en el cuenco de agua, que empezaba a teñirse de color. Aunque no demasiado. Hay estaba Sasuke, pero se le veia muy borroso, estaba tumbando en la cama.

.-Durmiendo!! Sere estupida!!!

Sakura se dio con una mano en la frente.

.-Cualquier vampiro que se precie no esta despierto a las 8 de la mañana- dejo caer los hombros e Hinata abrio los ojos sacando la mano del agua.

.-Lo siento mucho.

.-No es tu culpa.

.-Sakura chan, no se si debería meterme, pero creo que deberias encontrar a Kakashi, vio cosas anoche, que deberia contarte cuanto antes, aunque el crea que no.

.-Si el no quiere contármelo...

.-A veces es el palantir el que me llama a mi, me muestra cosas que jamas se me hubiese ocurrido preguntar, si aceptas mi consejo, le buscaras...

.-Si, y que hago, hola señor hombre lobo que me salvo de la muerte, me podria usted decir que leches vio en el palantir??

.-Yo no me referia a lo que saber por el palantir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se acomodo en la cama. Kakashi estaba sentado frente a el, serio.

.-Estoy esperando, Sasuke.

.-Es sencillo, vinieron a por Sakura, Tsunade me ataco, casi me mata, y luego casi matan a Sakura, tu la ayudaste, se la llevaron y yo me quede solo por tu culpa.

Le dedico una mirada de rencor al terminar la frase, pero el lobo blanco no se ¡nmuto.

.-Eso no me cuadra.

.-Es tan sencillo como que los idiotas de los "amigos" de Sakura la sacaron a pleno sol del castillo.

.-Estaba alli, por si no lo recuerdas, lo que no me cuadra es que Tsunade te atacara, ella estaba abajo cuando yo llegue.

Sasuke dio con un puño en la pared.

.-Tengo problemas más graves que conseguir que a ti te cuadre el pasado, Kakashi, los Clanes vienen hacia aquí a ver a la unica vampira en el mundo que puede tener hijos, y sabes que pasa, que NO esta aquí.

.-Tsunade no te hirio ese dia, verdad??

.-No me hagas levantarme- Sasuke le miro amenazadoramente.

.-Me ocultas información, amigo mio??

.-Y tu, amigo, que vas a escondidas a las tierras de Tsunade e intentas ocultármelo, no eres igual que yo acaso??

Kakashi se levanto.

.-Volvere cuando te encuentres mejor, esta claro que la fiebre te esta afectando.

.-Estoy perfectamente.

.-Me pregunto si seguiras igual cuando vengan los Clanes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Supongo que este capi os parecera muy confuso, pero es lo que tiene hasta que la historia vuelva a coger un ritmo normal. Si puedo resumiros los cambios en pocas palabras seria: Sakura es vampira pero esta con Tsunade, han pasado 9 meses desde que dejo a Sasuke, Neji a muerto y Shikamaru y Naruto estan por hay haciendo una estraña misión para Tsunade, Kiba se a unido al ejercito de Licantropos de Itachi e Hinata a sido elegida señora del palantir del agua, y hasta hay puedo leer, solo haceros una pregunta. **Os gustaria que metiese más humor en la historia owO?? **Es que para lo que suelo escribir creo que me esta quedando bastante seca ..U. Ya lo que vosotros veais xD. Otro capi cortito pero tened en cuenta que es para entrar en caliente, teniendo en cuenta que hoy no pensaba escribir tendríais que estar agradecidos xDDDDDDDD, es coña ..

Rewinad xD

ATTE de vuestra mayor fan, ZoeUchiha


	10. Hokano

Sip…estoy viva owoU. Me disculpo por no poner capítulos, pero ya sabéis, los motivos de siempre. Ains, que dura es la vida. Bueno, ayer me dio por ver los fanfics que me quedaban y después de leer Daiji Annai otra vez me dieron ganas de seguir. Algunos se alegraran…o eso espero xD. Es como si de repente una carpeta cerrada y archivada de mis ideas se hubiese vuelto a abrir ante mi mesa. Con la diferencia de que tengo algunos nuevos detalles que añadirle. Pero creo que lo mejor será hacer un resumen:

1. Sakura y sus amigos de la universidad habian ido a buscar a un supuesto vampiro.  
2. El supuesto vampiro resulto ser todo un señor vampiro y decidio quedarse con Sakura.  
3. Sakura es transformada en vampira, la unica vampiro capaz de ser madre.  
4. Tenten muere y Neji muere por ella, pero eso ya lo explicare más adelante.  
5. Tsunade y compañía "rescatan" a Sakura y medio matan a Sasuke.  
6. Kiba se convierte en licantropo totalmente.

Y a partir de aquí sigue la historia.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kyuketsuki**  
By ZoeUchiha

Acto Primero  
2. Hokano

Había siete grandes clanes vampiros: Brujah, Caitiff, Malkavian, Nosferatu, Toreador, Tremere y Ventrue;y dos subclanes: Lasombra y Tzimisce. Todos diferentes, unidos únicamente por la sed de sangre. Y todos creados por Orochimaru. Luego, había clanes más humildes, familiares, como el de los Uchiha. Los Malkavian, el Clan más cercano al castillo de Uchiha, siempre les habían estado agradecidos, pues estos les habían concedido en tiempos pasados algunos de sus poderosos castillos y fortalezas. Además el castillo de Uchiha se encontraba en una situación estratégica, ante las puertas de los territorios licantropos. Pero los Brujah, Clan formado por la unión de varias familias importantes de vampiros, que eran considerados algo así como los gobernadores de los demás clanes, siempre habían despreciado a los Uchiha, porque aun siendo el clan más antiguo despreciaban ser vampiros y se negaron a unirse a ningún gran Clan.

Pero Sasuke tenía otras ideas. El había elegido, por así decirlo, ser vampiro. Cuando se vengase de su hermano tendría toda la eternidad por delante, y no estaba dispuesto a desaprovecharla. El quería crear el Octavo Gran Clan. Para ello debía conseguir un gran numero de vampiros y vampiras a su disposición, conseguir que los Malkavian se fueran de algunos de sus castillos y demostrarles a los Brujah que era un líder competente. Al encontrar a Sakura su deseo había vuelto a latir con más fuerza. Los Brujah tendrían que reconocerle si el y su "esposa" eran la única pareja de vampiros que podía reproducirse.

Pero Tsunade lo había estropeado todo, y ahora, su vida pendía de un hilo.

Había contado la noticia a los Malkavian, y estos no tardaron en contárselo a los Brujah, quienes habían enviado a Sasuke un mensajero indicándole que llegarían en poco tiempo unos representantes del Clan para conocer a la vampira.

Pero no había vampira que conocer.

Namida entro en la habitación de Sasuke. Kizu y Shitsu habían muerto en el ataque de Tsuande, así que ahora no tenía a nadie que se ocupase del castillo, y Namida no estaba muy acostumbrada a esas tareas.

.-Iré esta noche, mi señor.

.-Hum- el Uchiha estaba tumbado en su cama, pensativo- necesitare 6 cazadoras, 4 comunes y 4 de labores

.-S-son muchas, señor…seriamos…

.-Quince.

Namida observo a su amo, agarrando la puerta.

.-No se si estarán listas para cuando lleguen los Brujah, tal vez los Malkavian puedan mandar…

.-No quiero que me presten vampiras.

.-……volveré en un par de días a veros

.-Espero que para entonces ya estén todas en el castillo.

Namida se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de si. El Uchiha espero unos segundos y después intento recostarse en la cama. Se miro los vendajes y la piel negra bajo ellos. Aun tardaría en recuperarse, pero no tenia mucho tiempo. La fiebre le había bajado un poco, pero aun seguía mareándose cuando intentaba levantarse. El enfrentamiento había sido brutal para su salud. Si hubiese luchado de noche, y no a plena luz del sol, seguramente hubiese podido quedarse con Sakura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Namida a salido del castillo.

Eran casi las 10 de la noche. Ino entro en el salón donde Tsunade solía estudiar, repasar, escribir y organizar libros de medicina.

.-Se han tomado su tiempo. No concibo que Uchiha Sasuke allá podido sobrevivir nueve meses solo con los cuidados de esa vampira.

.-Tal vez allá tenido ayuda externa.

Ino se sentó frente a ella y cogio una taza de te.

.-Puede, pero deberíamos haberlo notado si a habido más vampiros por la zona, Hinata no ha visto nada de todas formas.

.-……Sakura esta despierta??

.-Aun duerme, esta mañana visito a Hinata y estaba cansada.

.-Podría seguirla, yo le ayudaría, si acabamos con Namida no podrá crear más vampiras para Uchiha, y si nadie le cuida el…

.-Morirá- dijo Tsunade tras una pausa- y hay tenemos el problema.

Yamanaka tomo un sorbo de te y se quedo pensativa.

.-¿Qué pasara si el muere?

.-No estoy segura, pero creo que sus posesiones serian repartidas entre otros vampiros, y, ya sabes, más vale mal conocido…  
Ino asintió con la cabeza.

.-Pero así Sakura seguirá corriendo peligro.

.-Ya es vampira, llegamos tarde, ahora lo único que podemos hacer por ella es no recordárselo…no creo que le convenga luchar.

.-…supongo…

Ino dejo la taza vacía en la bandeja, se despidió de Tsunade y se fue. Más vale mal conocido…No, no vale. Por culpa de aquel monstruo Kiba era un hombre lobo. El había matado a Neji, sus vampiras habían matado a Tenten, Naruto y Shikamaru estaban lejos de allí por su culpa…Sakura era una vampira. Si tenia una oportunidad de matarle, debía utilizarla.

Entro en la habitación de Sakura tras tocar un poco a la puerta. Ya estaba despierta y, sentada en su cama, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas, ojeaba el cielo por la ventana.

.-Sakura chan, me alegro de que estés despierta, tengo una importante noticia.

La Haruno volvió la cabeza para prestarle atención a su amiga.

.-Namida ha salido del castillo, y sola- Sakura alzo un poco las cejas, pero no dijo nada- Es nuestra oportunidad. Habrá salido a convertir a nuevas inocentes, acabemos con ella ahora que podemos.

Sakura miro hacia el suelo.

.-Pero… ¿quien cuidara de Sasuke entonces…?

.-Ese es el verdadero objetivo del plan.

.-Sasuke morirá…

.-Exacto, es perfecto!!! Rápido, Tsunade sama dice que si salimos ahora estaremos a tiempo de cogerla- mintió al ver a la pelirosa indecisa- Ya es hora de eliminar a ese monstruo de la faz de la Tierra.

Sakura se levanto poco a poco, se calzo y cogio algunas cosas.

.-…vamos…

Las dos amigas corrían en el silencio de la noche. Sakura prestaba atención con sus nuevos sentidos a cualquier pista de la vampira. Lo más probable es que hubiese ido a Orelcastle, una ciudad cercana, de unos 6.000 habitantes, donde tendría más presas. Si Ino no había contado mal, solo les llevaba quince o veinte minutos de ventaja.

.-Te retraso Sakura- dijo Ino con una sonrisa triste- ella va volando.

.-Puedo llevarte- dijo Haruno mirándola.

.-No, no creo que sea buena idea, seguirías yendo más lento por mi culpa.

.-…no te preocupes…la cogeremos…no creo que se lance al cuello de la primera que se le ponga delante, esperemos que tarde más de veinte minutos en encontrar una victima decente.

Ino vio un fugaz brillo atravesar la mirada de Sakura, pero no dijo nada.

La encontraron sobre el tejado de una vieja casa. Observaba. Observaba a la poca gente que andaba a aquellas horas de la noche por las solitarias y frías calles de Orelcastle. Se acercaron por detrás, pero la vampira, acostumbrada a cazar, las sintió.

.-Sakura sama…que alegría verte, volverás a casa??

.-Yo jamás podré volver a casa.

Ino miro a su amiga. Atrás quedaron los días de universidad, de fiestas, de risas. Todo ahora eran tinieblas. Namida salto primero sobre ella. Ino había entrenado mucho para poder repeler aquel tipo de ataque, desde arriba. Puso los brazos delante de ella, no con la intención de pararla, sino de que agarrase los brazos y no otra parte del cuerpo. Las largas muñequeras de cuero que llevaba bajo la ropa detuvieron las afiladas uñas de la vampira. Sakura salto de costado empujándola lejos de Yamanaka, que saco un frasco de agua del que salía un brillo especial. Estaba a punto de lanzárselo cuando Sakura volvió a saltar sobre Namida, tirandola del tejado. Hubo un fuerte golpe y las dos vampiras se empujaron mutuamente. Cuando Ino logro bajar, Namida no estaba, y Sakura no parecía muy dispuesta a buscarla.

.-Por que lo has hecho?? casi la tenia!!!

.-L-lo siento…no se…por que lo e hecho.

Sakura perdió la vista en el cielo.

.-Yo si que se porque lo has hecho, y Tsunade también, echas de menos a ese, PUF!!! No te entiendo, de veras que no te entiendo!!!!

Ino salio de allí corriendo, alejándose de ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke ya sabia que estaba allí mucho antes de que siquiera subiese la montaña. El lobo blanco abrió despacio la puerta y se acerco al lecho.

.-Últimamente me visitas más de lo necesario, creo yo.

.-Tengo una noticia muy importante que darte.

Sasuke se recostó en la cama esperando a que el licantropo hablara.

.-A dos semanas volando de aquí, un grupo de vampiros.

.-Como demonios…?

.-Tenemos nuestros métodos, y ahora escucha. Son Brujah, vienen en busca de la chica.

.-No hay chica a la que venir a buscar…

.-Lo se, pero si les haces perder el tiempo, no quedara así.

.-Yo no les invite.

.-Sasuke, son Brujah de Línea de Sangre, no vampiros cualquiera. Dos Arahams, un Catenati- Sasuke se puso algo más pálido de lo habitual al oír nombrar al Catenati- tres D'Angelo, dos Endendara y una Hellene.

Sasuke medito aquella nueva información. Nueve vampiros, no era un comité demasiado grande, esperaba que fuesen más, tratándose de los Brujah. Los Arahams aprecian ante todo la justicia, así que el tema de que pudiese haber dos legítimos señores de los vampiros debía interesarles mucho, los Catenati, ocultistas, procuraban acceder a todos los secretos posibles, sin importarles los métodos que tuviesen que utilizar, los D'Angelo eran el equivalente a los monjes de la sociedad normal, aunque desde luego no depositaban su fe en Dios, también se dedicaban a estudiar la sangre. Los Endendara eran una línea de sangre poco numerosa, apenas existían quince, Sasuke supuso que ese era el hecho que más les llevaba a interesarse. Y una Hellene. La Hellene podía suponer un serio problema. Aunque no fue así en sus comienzos, la Línea de Sangre Hellene era solo y únicamente de vampiras, no había machos que las dominasen. Por supuesto Sasuke sabia que Sakura no era una Hellene, no había sido mordida por una, pero la poderosa Línea vampira intentaría captarla para ellas. La única vampira del mundo capaz de tener hijos debería ser feminista.

Sasuke miro a Kakashi.

.-Que vais a hacer vosotros, les atacareis??

.-Solo si entran en nuestros territorios, pero saben muy bien donde estan los limites, los Malkavian se han ocupado de que lo sepan.

.-………………………

.-No se irán sin verla.

.-Lo se…

.-Dos semanas- Kakashi le echo un vistazo- estas fatal, les decepcionaras.

.-Y hablaran de mi y todas esas cosas, lo se.

.-Sasuke…

El Uchiha volvió la mirada al lobo blanco.

.-Sabes que Itachi me pide que le cuente todo lo que pueda a cerca de ti, si tiene la más mínima posibilidad e pillarte débil la aprovechara. No le e contado tu estado, pero si se entera mientras sigue la pista a la comitiva Brujah…

.-Namida esta consiguiendo nuevas vampiras, estaré preparado, tranquilo.

.-Y la chica, estará preparada???

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade les regaño como nunca les había regañado. Parecía que habían elegido el peor momento para marcharse.

.-No solo es por vuestra seguridad, Sakura, tu no deberías luchar, e Ino, no quiero que te enfrentes a vampiras aun, NINGUNA DE LAS DOS ESTA PREPARADA!!! Y por si fuera poco, Hinata a tenido la visión más importante que a tenido nunca!!!

Sakura e Ino volvieron la mirada a Hinata.

.-He visto al lobo blanco. Estaba en la habitación de Sasuke. Y le ha contado algo…algo terrible.

.-Habla Hinata- dijo impaciente la rubia.

.-Por lo visto, unos vampiros llamados Brujah, bueno, tenían muchos más nombres, pero en grupo se llaman así, van al castillo de Uchiha.

.-Van a curarle!!???- grito Ino.

.-No, no, además, eso no es lo alarmante- Hinata se volvió a mirar a Haruno- Vienen por ti, Sakura.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. Su mente se quedo en blanco durante unos minutos.

.-A PEDIDO REFUERZOS!!!-volvio a gritar Ino

.-No, no es eso- Tsunade cogio el turno de palabra- Una de las cosas que e aprendido de los hombres lobo es que los vampiros se unen y clasifican en grupos. A estos grupos se les llama Clanes. No es la primera vez que oigo hablar de los Brujah, por lo visto es un importante Clan vampiro. No vienen a ayudarle, por la cara de Sasuke en el palantir, y por los comentarios de Kakashi, más bien harán todo lo contrario.

.-Pero…pero por que yo??

.-Sasuke debió de alardear de que puedes ser madre- dijo Hinata mirándola con precaución.

Sakura se puso en pie.

.-Voy a ir a verle, hablare con el, le pediré que me explique lo que esta pasando y después, con más información, tomaremos medidas.

Miro a Tsuande buscando su aprobación.

.-PERO NO TE DEJARA IR!!-Ino se levanto bruscamente y cogio a Sakura por el brazo, como si temiera que saliese corriendo.

.-No, Sakura tiene razón, es lo más prudente, Sasuke esta débil y Namida esta lejos. Necesitamos saber más, y no pudimos captar toda la conversación por el palantir. Ino, tu vigilaras las inmediaciones del castillo, si Namida regresa avisaras a Sakura.

Hinata y ella se pusieron también en pie.

.-De todas formas, ya e tomado medidas.

Haruno y Yamanaka se volvieron a mirarla.

.-Les e mandado un email a Naruto y Shikamaru, vuelven. (N/A: Como creeis ke se comunicanban los licantropos a dos semanas de camino ¬X¬ , Sasukin se nos kedo sin progreso uwu)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se quedo mirando la montaña un momento. El castillo se alzaba en la cima, silencioso y triste.

.-Ino, tal vez tenga que quedarme allí hasta el amanecer para poder sacarle toda la información- Sakura señalo la mochila a su espalda viendo la cara de preocupación de su amiga- Tranquila, he traído mi ropa especial.

.-Pero, tanto tiempo…

.-No se como va a reaccionar, Ino. Tal vez se niegue a ayudarme, tal vez piense que esos vampiros acabaran ayudándole a el. Tenemos demasiados vacíos en nuestras suposiciones.

Ino asintió y se tumbo en el suelo, bajo una manta de camuflaje, dispuesta a pasar la noche vigilando el cielo. Haruno saco las alas y subió al castillo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no la noto hasta que se poso en el balcón de la habitación. El alma le dio un vuelco e intento enderezarse en la cama, pero le era demasiado doloroso. El esfuerzo le hizo caer hacia atrás, si fuerzas. Sakura apareció tras las cortinas de la ventana.

.-Ho-hola…-susurro.

El Uchiha se quedo mirándola, sin mediar palabra. Ya había olvidado la rara sensación de estar con ella. Su sangre fluía por el, y la de el por ella. La Haruno dio un par de silenciosos pasos, acercándose a la cama con cuidado.

.-Tranquila, ahora no podría ni matar una mosca- deseaba que se tumbase junto a el y le cuidase, que le acompañase en la dolorosa noche, y olvidarse de todos sus problemas. Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Sakura se sentó en la cama, junto a sus piernas.

.-He venido…porque necesito saber algo…

Sasuke se quedo mirándola, preguntándose que seria.

.-Hinata lo vio en el palantir -Sasuke levanto un poco la cabeza- vio la conversación – esta vez sus pupilas se volvieron pequeñas ante la noticia- se…se que vienen a por mi…y quiero saber…si puedo hacer algo…contra ellos

Sasuke volvió a dejar caer la cabeza, y cerro los ojos. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora es que ella también le atormentase con todos aquellos problemas, aquellos peligrosos problemas. Noto que una descarga le recorría por dentro. Sakura ponía una de sus manos sobre las vendas, miraba con pena y preocupación las heridas.

.-Te ves bien.  
Sakura se toco la cara.  
.-Tsunade sama me curo apenas llegamos…es una gran medico.  
El silencio se volvio a apoderar de la habitación. Sasuke sabia que ella le miraba, pero no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para contestarle.  
.-Entiendo que no sea un buen momento, pero…si mi vida depende de ellos.  
.-Has de saber que por tu condición ahora eres la vampira más codiciada del mundo, por lo que también estas a salvo. Eres única.  
Sasuke alargo el brazo, intentando tocarla, pero no llegaba. Sakura fijo la vista en su mano alzada, temblorosa y llena de vendas. La cogio entre las suyas y la pego a su mejilla.  
.-Te echo de menos.  
Sasuke no sabia que hacer. Algunas lagrimas silenciosas empezaron a caer por la barbilla de la pelirosada.  
.-Yo…tambien- habrio la mano para poder acariciarla- yo tambien.  
Sakura se tumbo junto a el, abrazada a su cuerpo y lloro. No lo entendia, pero le amaba. Deseaba estar con el, era un sentimiento que le consumia por dentro, y cada dia que pasaba lejos de su presencia era un martirio. El Uchiha paso su brazo lentamente por la cintura de ella e hizo algo de fuerza, pegandose a la chica, intentando reconfortarla.  
.-Tranquila.  
Pasaron asi mucho rato, más de una hora.  
Sakura recordo a lo que habia venido. Se seco las lagrimas y miro al Uchiha con sus ojos verdes.  
.-Sasuke, por favor, si de verdad me aprecias, dime todo lo que necesito saber.  
El Uchiha suspiro pesadamente y empezo a relatarle la conversación que habia tenido con Kakashi.  
.-Despues de un viaje tan largo, no accederan a irse sin verte. Aunque me temo, que sabiendo que no te tengo, no se iran sin ti.  
Sakura se acurruco en el hueco del cuello de Sasuke.  
.-Que puedo hacer¿¿  
.-Huir lejos.  
.-Eso te pondra a ti en peligro.  
.-Siempre puedo decir que fueron los licantropos.  
.-Sasuke, llego a entender hasta que punto esos vampiros son peligrosos para ti, y más en este estado…  
Un tenso silencio se apodero de ellos.

.-Le dire a Tsuande sama que te cure…  
.-No lo hara.  
.-Entonces le robare el libro y te curare yo!!!  
.-No vas a curarme- Sasuke la miro seriamente, atrapando sus ojos- Creo que es preferible que me encuentren así. Los Arahams no permitiran que los demas me atanquen estando yo en desventaja, si me curas cualquiera podria pedirme un duelo. Y…aunque no le temo a pelear, por mucho que me cures las heridas no estare preparado para cuando ellos vuelvan. Llevo mucho tiempo viviendo tranquilamente, estoy oxidado -Sakura se levanto de la cama repentinamente- te vas.  
.-Lo siento pero queda poco para el amanecer, y tengo que hacer algo antes de irme a dormir -Se acerco a el y le dio un suave beso en los labios- si no me obligas a quedarme te prometo que volvere pronto.  
.-No vuelvas cuando este bien, porque entonces no dejare que te marches.  
Sakura se fue, dejando una triste sonrisa flotando en el aire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encontro a Ino con los ojos muy abiertos y muy rojos, como si se hubiese quedado dormida con la cabeza erguida apollada en los brazos y los ojos de par en par. Esta vez si que la llevo volando, y lo más rapido que pudo. Apenas faltaban algo menos de dos horas para el amanecer.  
Llegaron cansadas (la una por la carga, la otra por el vertigo) a la casa de Tsunade. Sakura le conto todo lo que pudo, añadiendo algunas blasfemias para justificar haber pasado tanto tiempo alli. Entonces penso que no debia haberle prometido volver a Sasuke, no iba a poder hacerlo fácilmente sin que las demas se lo recriminasen.  
.-No puedes huir, porque no tienes a donde huir, estaras más a salvo aquí, teniendo un lugar seguro donde resguardarte al menos durante el dia.  
.-Y no podemos pedir ayuda a nadie??-pregunto Ino. Sakura miro con complicidad a Hinata.  
.-Si que podemos- dijo esta y todas fijaron la vista en ella- A los Licantropos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el pasado, los licantropos han acudido a pedir ayuda a Tsunade. Y ellas lo saben. Ahora toca que ellos les devuelvan el favor.  
Itachi le hace una visita a su hermano. Alguien le pasa información. Ya solo queda una semana para la llegada del Clan.

Acto Primero  
3. Tokei Hantai

Hokano Ellos  
El nombre de este capitulo es referente a la llegada de los nuevos vampiros, uuuuUUuuuu –O-


	11. Okami Jaku

Emmmm, no tengo ni idea de que es eso de Edad Oscura xD, simplemente buscando información en internet sobre vampiros lo encontre owo. Pero bueno lo que yo queria decir es que ire explicando en cada capitulo un Clan xD, pondre la definición de Internet y el equivalente de ese clan en la historia. Empezemos por nuestros amigos los Malkavian y una introducción para saber de donde se supone que vienen los vampiros. A mi, personalmente y aun sabiendo que es mentira, me encanta esta historia xD:

**Caracteristicas de los Vampiros (por Wikipedia)**

_-Fueron humanos mortales, pero ahora están en un estado no exactamente vivo pero tampoco muerto, de ahí que se les llame no-muertos._ Esto es asi en el fic.  
_-Suelen ser de aspecto delgado y lánguido, con largas uñas y piel mortecina._ Menos por delgados tambien ocurrira asi en el fic, porque casi todos mis vampiros son musculosos, tampoco exagerado pero bueno ¬X¬  
_-Según algunos autores, los vampiros sí se reflejan en los espejos, pues son corpóreos._ En el fic no sera asi, pero Sasuke tiene un espejo especial para vampiros, ya resolveremos el misterio más tarde.  
_-Necesitan sangre fresca para vivir._ Desde luego.  
_-Los verdaderos Nosferatus pueden soportar la luz del sol, aunque la odian. Los demás vampiros no soportan la luz del sol, que puede destruirlos o herirlos gravemente._ Aquí o tos moros o tos cristianos, no hay vampiro que se salve del sol.  
_-Pueden infectar a otros al morderlos, y convertirlos a su vez en vampiros. Los detalles varían._ Por supuesto.  
_-Algunos, como Drácula de Stoker, necesitan dormir en tierra de suelo natal._ Veremos que esto solo les ocurre a determinados clanes en el fic.  
_-Poseen una fuerza sobrenatural._ Sip –O-  
_-Pueden convertirse en criaturas como lobos, ratas o murciélagos cuando se siente en peligro._ De eso nada òWó  
_-La mayoría sólo puede ser destruido por la luz del sol o al ser decapitado. Los verdaderos Nosferatu sólo pueden morir si se introduce plata bendita en su cuerpo y no hay sangre cerca de ellos en ese momento; de lo contrario, simplemente su cuerpo se destruirá sólo para reconstruirse nuevamente._ Aquí se les puede matar por luz del sol o plata, nada más. Intentad decapitarlos si quereis ¬X¬  
-_Si se le clava una estaca en el corazón, el vampiro no muere. Según otras fuentes, si muere, pero hay que dejar la estaca clavada. Y debe ser de madera de ciertos árboles, como el roble. _Pasemos de las estacas .W.  
_-Si se le decapita muere, en caso de que sea un vampiro de baja categoría (mordido por un vampiro no original)._ Ya hemos dicho que nada de decapitacion –O-  
_-Si le da la luz del sol, puede morir pero si llega a tiempo a la sombra, se puede curar sus quemaduras pues tiene gran capacidad de regenerarse._ Aja, si no Sasukin ya no estaria entre nosotros.  
_-Se pueden alejar con ajo pues lo odian por su olor muy fuerte. Tampoco toleran el olor a rosas._ Sasuke tiene el jardín lleno de rosas blancas y le encanta la sopa de ajo, con eso lo he dicho todo –O-  
_-Para que un vampiro no original, o de baja categoría se vuelva un verdadero nosferatu debe de beber voluntariamente la sangre de aquel que lo mordió (que en este caso debe ser un nosferatu)._ Que les den a los Nosferatu xD.

Ahora me voy a pasar la descripción de Wikipedia por el forrillo y la adaptare al fic. El vampiro es un ser físicamente poderoso, tan fuerte como veinte hombres, de una virilidad extraordinaria. No proyecta sombra ni se refleja en los espejos. Debido a su consumo de sangre permanece eternamente joven. Las armas (balas, dagas, espadas, proyectiles) fabricadas en plata pura le pueden herir, pero no las más comunes de plomo o acero. No toleran la luz del Sol, que calcina sus cuerpos de no-muertos.

**Lilith, la primera vampira **(contenido un poco salvaje y no apto para cristianos "creyentes")

Según consta en la literatura hebrea, Lilith fue la primera esposa de Adán. Estaba hecha con arcilla, igual que él. Era hermosa y libre. Hasta el punto de que se quejó de tener que yacer con Adán siempre debajo: "Fuimos creados iguales, y debemos hacerlo en posiciones iguales". Cansada de que Dios no atendiera sus reivindicaciones, se fue del Paraíso. Entonces Adán recibió una nueva compañera, Eva, creada a partir de una de sus costillas, y por lo tanto sumisa. La primera vez que lei esto me quede a lo e owO?? Pero por lo visto hasta se le hace mencion en la biblia, solo que se la traduce por ardilla. Pobre mujer uwuU. Saliendo del Edén fue a dar a las orillas del Mar Rojo (hogar de muchos demonios). Allí se entregó a la lujuria con éstos, dando a luz a los _lilim_, que eran seres cubiertos de pelos. Cuando tres ángeles de Dios fueron a buscarla, ella se negó aduciendo que era una pecadora. Por lo cual le fueron muertos cien hijos al día. Desde entonces las tradiciones judías medievales dicen que ella mata a todo niño menor de ocho días (incircunciso aún). También se dice que Lilith, una vez fue encontrada por el desterrado Arcángel Samael posteriormente denominado Satanás, bajo a los infiernos y allí fueron pareja. El novelista judío Primo Levi pone en boca de uno de sus personajes esta visión de Lilit:

A ella le gusta mucho el semen del hombre, y anda siempre al acecho de a ver dónde ha podido caer (generalmente en las sábanas). Todo el semen que no acaba en el único lugar consentido, es decir, dentro de la matriz de la esposa, es suyo: todo el semen que ha desperdiciado el hombre a lo largo de su vida, ya sea en sueños, o por vicio o adulterio . Te harás una idea de lo mucho que recibe: por eso está siempre preñada y no hace más que parir

El Primo este tambien se quedo a gusto xD. La figura y leyenda de Lilith y sobre todo su rebelión hacia Adán ha llevado a algunas feministas (feminismo radical, feminismo anarquista, etc.) a ubicarla como un símbolo de la liberación sexual y de la lucha contra el patriarcado, así como de la mujer orgullosa y altiva, viva Lilith xD. El caso es que Lilith se cepillaba a todo el que podia y ademas los mataba y bebía su sangre. Primera vampira y feminista, idolo de las Hellene (en mi fic –O-). Ahora copio la definición que más me a gustado, donde se repite todo lo anterior –O-, sacada de Escalofrio.

_" Según consta en la literatura hebrea, Lilith fue la primera esposa de Adán. En sumerio, la palabra "Lil" significa "Aire." El término más viejo relativo a Lilith sería la palabra sumeria "Lili" (plural "Lilitu"), que parece inferir la misma definición que nuestra palabra "espíritu". En muchas culturas antiguas, la misma palabra para "aire" o "aliento" era usada para "espirítu." _

_Lilith estaba hecha con arcilla, igual que él. Era hermosa y libre. Adán y Lilith nunca encontraron la paz juntos, pues cuando él quería acostarse con ella, Lilith se negaba, considerando que la postura recostada que él exigía era ofensiva para ella. ¿Por qué he de recostarme debajo de tí? - preguntaba - Yo también fui hecha de polvo y, por consiguiente, soy tu igual". ._

**_La salida del Paraiso_**_****_

Lilith no obedeció la orden de sumisión que le impusieron; pensaba que era igual a su marido, que tenía los mismo derechos que él porque habían sido creados con el mismo barro, no se sentía inferior, ni débil, ni dependiente. Era una mujer íntegra y como tal quería gozar, al igual que Adán, de la vida y de todo lo que ésta implicaba, incluidos la sexualidad y el erotismo. Cansada de que Dios no atendiera sus reivindicaciones, decidió abandonar el Paraíso, antes que someterse y renunciar a sí misma. Invocó el Nombre de Dios, innombrable en toda la tradición judía, por considerar que el Nombre verdadero de cualquier ser contiene las características de lo nombrado, y por lo tanto es posible conocer su esencia y adquirir poder sobre ello. Pronunciar el nombre de Dios se convierte, pues, en una osadía suprema, un acto de soberbia mucho mayor que el de hacer directamente oídos sordos ante sus mandatos; algo, en fin, demasiado grave. Abandonó volando el Paraiso con unas alas que el mismo Dios la dió (de ahí su semejanza con los súcubos).

Luego tomó residencia en una cueva en las costas de Mar Rojo, donde hasta éstos dias se encuentra segun la leyenda. Ella acepta a los demonios del mundo como amantes, y desova muchos miles de niños demonio, fue llamada Madre de los Demonios, —esposa de Asmodeus, el Rey de los Demonios. 

_Adán, mientras tanto, halló que él lamentaba la partida de Lilith. Fué con Yahweh y expuso su caso pidiendo el retorno de Lilith. Yahweh concordó que una criatura del Edén no debería partir tan fácil del reino, y dispuso tres ángeles para recobrarla._

_Éstos tres, Senoy, Sansenoy, y Semangelof, pronto encontraron a Lilith en su cueva y le exigieron su retorno con Adán por órdenes de Yahweh. Si se reusaba, le infomaron, matarían a un ciento de sus hijos demonios cada día hasta que decidiera regresar. A partir de esta narración, a Lilith se le ha considerado la reina de los súcubos (demonios femeninos), por alinearse en el bando enemigo de Dios al marcharse del Paraíso. Y de ahí se ha pasado a suponerla una perversa ninfómana, que seduce a los hombres con maestría para estrangularlos después._

Algunas tradiciones cuentan, que entre el cabello de Lilith se encuentran, enredados, los corazones de los jóvenes que sucumbieron a su hechizo

Esa condición diabólica de Lilith le ha llevado a ser también la Reina de los Vampiros. No sólo mantiene relaciones sexuales con hombres a los que después asesina, sino que también se alimenta de su sangre".

Más adelante seguramente Lilith cobrara más importacia en la historia.

**Los Malkavian (ya era hora xD)**

Los Mlakavian están locos,todos y cada uno de ellos.De la locura,empero,viene la sabiduróa y de la sabiduría viene el poder.Los Malkavian son verdaderas criaturas del caos.Sin embargo,también son conocidos como payasos y todas las cosas relacionadas con ellos,no todo tiene sentido.

Este clan tiene mala fama por sus miembros destructivos y nihilistas.los Malkavian tienen una reputación de conducata sádica y de tener poco control sobre la humanidad que aún conservan.En realidad,tales malkavians son una minoría.Los miembros de este clan sorprenden a los vástagos regularmente;a menudo no parecen locos.Algunos vástagos creen que los Malkavian tienen una reputación inmerecida y que han sido infamados por algunos miembros ralmente psicóticos.No obstante,recuerda que a veces la gente de apariencia más normal tiene la menor noción de la realidad.

Los Malkavians tienen una tradición clásica de gastar jugarretas a Vástagos y ganado.La naturaleza de estas bromas pueden variar tremendamente,desde las inofensivas has las potencialmente mortales.Cuando alguna vez se reúnen,tienden a conceder prestigio dentro del clan sobre la base de estas bromas.Muchos creen que la Yihad es una broma creada por el fundador de su linaje. (Que simpatico .X.)

**Trasfondo:** los miembros de este clan sólo seleccionan como neonatos a los que estén cerca de la muerte o a aquellos que están tan locos que la existencia como vampiro tiene escasas consecuencias. Cree que todos los mortales deberían tener la oportunidad de vivir hasta el fin de sus vidas naturales.

**Debilidades:** todos los miembros de este clan tienen algún tiipo de trastorno mental y jamás podrá superarlo completamente.

**Organización:** muchos Malkavians propablemente no comprenden que son un clan y el resto están ocupados negando ser Malkavians.

**Mis Malkavian**

Me encantan, estan como un cencerro xD. Pero a la vez, aunque esten un poquito idos y tengan un sentido del humor más bien raro, tienen algo que ningun otro vampiro tiene: aprecian la vida de la gente normal. En el fic los Malkavian estan confinados en los castillos otorgados por los Uchiha por orden de los Brujah. Aunque no les aceptan como lideres, ya que la mayoria no se da cuenta ni de que son vampiros menos en algunos momentos de su existencia (como cabras os digo –O-), se quedan en grupos porque asi pueden sobrevivir con cierta comodida. Sacan de quicio a las pobres vampiras que tienen que encargarse de ellos y se pasean por las tierras de los licantropos como Pedro por su casa sin tener en cuenta que podrían matarles.

Bueno, ya sabeis porque e tardao tanto, xD. Y ya, por fin, el capitulo xD.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Kyuketsuki**  
By ZoeUchiha

Acto Primero  
3. Tokei Hantai

Hacia tiempo que habian salido de alli en busca de El Otro. Con la unica pista de que podria estar en cualquier parte habian pasado nueve meses alejados de aquel mundo que habian descubierto. Tal vez por ello no eran lo suficientemente conscientes de todo lo que habia ocurrido. O al menos Naruto.

El y Shikamaru volvían como les habia pedido Tsunade. Hacia dos dias que habian recivido el mensaje y se acercaban a la casa de ella en el coche de Shikamaru. Eran las 6 y empezaba a atardecer. Consciente del peligro que suponia viajar de noche por alli, Shikamaru piso el acelerador. No tardaron en ver la casa de Tsunade alzandose en la montaña.

.-Habeis tardado más de lo que calcule- Tsunade les esperaba sentada en las escaleras de la casa con Ino- Bienvenidos- les dijo con una sonrisa burlona y voz contundente.

.-Ya te echábamos de menos, oba san.

Tsunade le lanzo la taza de sake a Naruto que lo esquivo por los pelos.

.-Espero que no allais estado perdiendo el tiempo por el mundo civilizado- dijo remarcando la ultima palabra.

.-Eso es justo lo que hemos hecho- dijo Shikamaru acercándose- Necesito hablar contigo a solas, antes de nada.

.-Bien, hablad vosotros, Naruto, quieres ir a ver a Hinata??

.-Siiiiii!!!-dijo el chico siguiendo a Ino y fueron a ver a la Hyuuga, como siempre en el palantir.

.-Has visto algo, Hinata?- pregunto Ino.

.-Naruto kun!!!- Hinata le sonrio con sinceridad y se puso en pie para saludarles- que alegria verte- devolvió la mirada al palantir- Ciertamente, e visto algunas cosas, pero ninguna tenia sentido.

.-Cuentanoslo, tal vez nosotros si lo entendamos!!-dijo, feliz, Naruto.

.-Bueno..primero e visto un hombre de pelo largo por un pasillo oscuro, entraba a una habitación y se reclinaba sobre una cama, y le hablaba a la almohada.

.-...

.-...

.-Ya he dicho que eran absurdos.

.-Bueno, sigue.

.-El otro era un grupo numeroso. Eran mujeres y miraban a una subida en lo alto de un arbol. Y ya esta, nadie hablaba ni nada. Después e tenido dos seguidos muy parecidos. El primero era un bebe, se estaba ahogando en un rio, y en la segunda era el mismo bebe, que se ahoga, pero esta vez es un hombre el que lo esta ahogando y...

.-Y??-pregunto Naruto al cabo de un rato.

.-Y el que lo ahoga es Sasuke.

Naruto e Ino se quedaron pensativos un rato.

.-Estas segura de que es una vision??  
.-Tsunade ya me dijo que muchas de las cosas que viera no pasarian, que muchos serian como sueños, pero lo que me preocupa es que norlmalmente cuanto más nítida es la imagen más posibilidades de que ocurra, y podia ver el rostro de Sasuke perfectamente.

.-Y al bebe??

.-...no...

.-Bueno- Naruto se echo las manos a la cabeza- los sueños se alimentan de fantasia y realidad no?? Tu imaginación idearia la escena y cogería de la realidad a Sasuke, ademas por aquí no hay niños.

.-Pense, que, tal vez, no fuese un futuro cercano...

.-Um??

.-Y...y si...Sakura vuelve con Uchiha y...  
Naruto miro al suelo y se quedo pensativo de nuevo.

.-Eso es una barbaridad- dijo Ino, molesta- Uno, Sakura no volveria jamas en su sano juicio con Uchiha, dos, aunque este la secuestrara no tendría hijos con el, y tres, si Uchiha lo que quiere son hijos porque iba a ahogarlos??

El silencio inundo el claro un rato. A lo lejos se escucho la voz de Sakura llamar a Naruto.

.-Sakura chaaaaaaan!!!!!-la noche les habia envuelto sin darse cuenta- Bueno, Hinata- se volvio hacia esta- esperemos que ninguna de tus visiones sean reales, y ahora olvidémonos un rato de tanto problema- Naruto echo a correr hacia Sakura.

Bajaron a la casa mientras Naruto les ponia al corriente de todos los sitios que habian visitado buscando a El Otro.

.-Oba san dice que tenia el poder para convertir a Licantropos en seres normales, asi que puede que nos ayudase a convertir Vampiros en gente normal.

Explico mientras bajaban los ultimos escalones hasta la casa. Tsunade les hizo señas para que entrasen al salon del segundo piso, donde ella y Shikamaru hablaban. Hinata se puso a preparar unas tazas de te.

.-Bien, a las locas estas se les a ocurrido un plan- dijo mirándo a Hinata y Sakura- Como ya os dije en mi carta, unos vampiros denominados Brujah vienen hacia aquí buscando a Sakura. Como no sabemos como protegerla ellas dicen que pidamos a los licantropos que los ataquen, aunque no se porque iban a malgastar su tiempo en unos vampiros que no estan interesados en ellos, eso les pondría en peligro. El caso, quiero que vosotros dos, Ino e Hinata vallais a hablar con uno de los cabecillas licantropos que esta en una base a menos de siete horas de aquí. Os ireis mañana temprano.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade les echo prácticamente a patadas de la casa. Como iban de dia, Sakura no pudo acompañarles.

Pasaron el dia en el camino, parando poco. Llegaron sobre la hora de almorzar (los echaron a las 6 nOnU). Alli, justo al otro lado del rio, comenzaba uno de los tramos de la zona licantropa más cercanos a la casa de Tsunade (aunque habia otro a una hora y media o asi). Cruzaron con precaucion, temiendo que pudiese haber lobos vigilando. Pero no ocurrio nada. Siguieron caminando, como les habia indicado Tsunade. Entonces vieron a dos de ellos. Estaban sentados en troncos mirando un mismo punto en el suelo. Llevaban la ropa echa jirones pero conservaban su forma humana.

No sabian muy bien como, pero habian logrado que les llevasen hasta el general licantropo de la zona. Se llamaba Sasori, y era uno de los licantropos mas desaliñados que habia visto ninguno jamas. Les recibio bien, después de todo.

.-Supongo que sabes quien es Tsunade- dijo Shikamaru, el unico que podia hablar con tranquilidad.

.-Como no- dijo con una afilada y triste sonrisa el licantropo.

.-Supongo que sabes que le debeis un favor.

.-...o más de uno.

.-Bien, porque venimos a pediros un favor por ella- le enseño un anillo con el sello de Tsunade- Tiene que ver con vampiros.

.-Lo suponia...

.-Tenemos una amiga con..."cierto problema con la luz"...unos vampiros llamados Brujah vienen a buscarla y...necesitaríamos protegerla de ellos. Como esta claro que no vais a luchar por ella venimos a ver si se os ocurre alguna brillante idea.

.-Bien. Supongamos que tu amiga con "cierto problema con la luz" esta en verdadero peligro antes esos seres con "cierto problema con la luz". Por que ibamos a proteger a uno??

.-Porque...ella, no es como los demas- dijo Naruto con los puños apretados- ella no tiene nada contra vosotros, ni contra nadie, solo quiere...sobrevivir...si vosotros no nos ayudais, seguramente no lo consiga.

Sasori se quedon en silencio un rato, mirándoles.

.-Primero tendréis que decirme dos cosas. Uno, por que los vampiros iban a interesarse justamente en vuestra amiga, y dos, por que sabeis que vienen a buscarla, os han mandado invitación??

.-Lo sabemos porque yo soy la nueva señora del palantir, y lo e visto- dijo Hinata agarrandose las manos y con la mirada gacha, pero sin que le temblase la voz.

.-Y vienen a por ella porque...-Ino apreto los puños- Porque ese idiota de Uchiha Sasuke la convirtió en la unica vampira capaz de tener hijos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke dio una violenta sacudida en la cama y se enderezo como pudo. Estaba alli. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo habian permitido Namine y las nuevas que entrase? Un sudor frio empezo a caerle por el menton. Seguia teniendo fiebre y no se encontraba con fuerzas para llamar a sus vampiras. La puerta del dormitorio se abrio.

.-Itachi- dijo irguiéndose todo lo que pudo y mirándole desafiante. El licantropo le echo un vistazo.

.-No eres más que basura decadente, hermano menor- se acerco a la cama.

.-Callate, traidor a la sangre- dijo con rabia Sasuke, mirando a los ojos a su hermano- ¿A que has venido? No eres bien recivido.

.-No hace falta que lo jures- Itachi cogio del cuello a Sasuke y lo levanto de la cama hasta su nivel- Pobre Sasuke, indefenso y herido en las manos de su hermano licantropo.

Sasuke sentia que ardia de ira por dentro.

.-Pero no e venido a matarte, si respondes a mi pregunta.

.-Pregunta.

Un tenso silencio se apodero de la habitación en penumbra.

.-Es la ultima criatura que convertiste una vampira fértil??

Sasuke sintio que más gotas le sudor le caian por la frente. Primero los Brujah y ahora el. Los licantropos no podian tener ningun interes en ella, por que esa pregunta? Acaso Tsuande intentaba aliarse con ellos?? Asi Sakura estaria a salvo, pero entonces el... De todos modos, si no decia la verdad no tendría ninguna otra oportunidad de solucionar el problema.

.-Si, lo es.

Itachi miro una ultima vez a su hermano y lo solto pesadamente sobre la cama.

.-Bien, hermano menor, entonces no sera la ultima vez que me veas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura tardo en lograr colarse en el castillo. Habia muchas más vampiras que antes. El corazon le dio un vuelco, nunca habia visto a tantas juntas. Una parte de ella le decia que no volviese a salir del castillo, pero la otra le obligo a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de Sasuke. Entro con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, pero el vampiro estaba despierto. Sonrio timidamente ante la indiferente mirada de el y se acerco a la cama.

.-Parece que no te alegres de verme.

.-No imaginaba que hoy fueses a venir.

.-Te prometi que lo haria, no??-le cogio la mano- Si no lo hacia hoy no tendría más oportunidades en mucho tiempo.

.-Por que??-pregunto serio el Uchiha.

.-Bueno, los Brujah viene hacia aquí, no?? Ya quedara poco para que llegen y, supongo que tendre que esconderme.  
.-Donde??  
.-Pues en casa de Tsunade sama, donde si no??- miro al Uchiha que la observaba con semblante preocupado- Se que no es el mejor lugar pero no tengo otro.  
.-Te encontraran y, que Tsunade pueda conmigo a la luz del sol no significa que pueda con más vampiros ni de noche ni de dia  
.-Lo se, pero...no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Saco un libro de una mochila que llevaba a la espalda y empezo a pasar las paginas.

.-Pero e venido porque voy a curarte, o al menos a ayudarte a curarte más rapido- Sasuke la miro con interes, después de la visita de antes, no tenia muchas ganas de seguir herido- Tsunade nos enseño a Hinata, Ino y a mi algunos fundamentos de sanacion, asi que creo que podre ayudarte.

.-Son quemaduras de sol en la piel de un vampiro, Sakura.  
.-Lo que nos enseña es para protegernos a nosotras mismas, crees que perderia el tiempo enseñándome como curar a gente normal antes que a mi??-Sakura le miro divertida. Se acurruco junto a el con el libro en las manos y mirando una de las paginas- Pero lo que yo se es muy elemental, para quemaduras menores y, aunque las tuyas ya estan muy abanzadas, no creo que le hagan mucho- leyo pasando el dedo por las lineas mientras Sasuke disfrutaba de su compañía. Sakura paso una hora o asi probando distintos metodos que ponian en el libro. En algunas heridas funcionaba bastate bien, aunque no le curaban del todo. Otras le costaron muchos intentos.  
.-Para, estas cansada- le dijo el Uchiha.  
.-Si no vuelvo a verte en bastante tiempo quiero dejarte lo mejor que pueda.  
.-Ya has hecho de sobra.  
Habia concentrado sus esfuerzos sobre todo en las piernas y los brazos, para que al menos tubiese movilidad, aunque una gran quemadura en el pecho le dolia al intentar sentarse. Estubo un rato ayudándole a andar por la habitación hasta que Sasuke volvio a coger confianza, tras nueve meses sin caminar (N/A: OMG eso tiene que ser terrible, os lo imaginais w !!!). El Uchiha se sento, cansado en la cama, un poco reclinado para que las heridas del pecho no le molestasen demasiado.  
.-Y ahora el plato fuerte- Sakura se saco una botellita del bolsillo y se la enseño- Esto acelerara el progreso de regeneración de tu cuerpo, que de por si es rapido, asi que creo que en una semana o dos estaras curado, aunque deberias entrenarte si quieres recobrar totalmente tu forma física.  
.-Pensaba hacerlo de todos modos...-dijo Sasuke mirándose las piernas y después cogio el frasquito- Pero esto es muy pequeño.

.-Una gota con cada comida hasta que veas que todas tus heridas estan curadas- Sakura le sonrio y después se echo a sus brazos intentando no tocarle las heridas- Prometeme que te cuidaras un poco más.

.-Lo hare, y encuanto este bien ire a buscarte y no habra Tsunade que me impida llevarte- Sakura miro al suelo por encima del hombro de Sasuke, que noto que se ponia más rigida- No esperaras que te deje alli, no mi tesoro???- Sasuke le cogio el rostro y la volvio para que le mirase- Sabes que no deberias estar alli.

.-...contigo, correre peligro permanente, todos los vampiros querran saber de mi, Sasuke, que tu te cures no significa que puedas protegerme- sus palabras hirieron más al Uchiha de lo que la vampira podia imaginar, pero necesitaba decirselo- Entiéndeme- suspiro- te quiero- dijo bajo y mirándole como si fuese obvio- pero no puedo quedarme aquí si mi vida corre peligro.

Sasuke cerro los ojos un momento y después la cogio por la cintura.

.-Escuchame Sakura, ya lo has dicho, no puedo protegerte contra ellos, no físicamente, pero estaras más segura aquí que con los demas, tengo otros medios que no tienen por que ser fisicos para protegerte, y, ademas, que tu no estes me pone a mi tambien en peligro, y, como tu misma has dicho, yo tampoco puedo permitirme ponerme en peligro cuando la solucion esta al alcance de mi mano y significa tenerte cerca- arrastro a Sakura hasta el y se unieron en un profundo e interminable beso (N/A: No necesitan respirar xD). Sakura se solto del agarre del Uchiha y apollo su frente en el pecho de el.

.-Sasuke no me hagas esto más difícil.

.-Vamos, vete- le alento mientras se guardaba la botella- pero, ya te lo he dicho, ire a buscarte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mi deber seria habisaros pero, ains es que entonces le quito la gracia a la historia xD. En este capitulo no habra summary del proximo, se siente xD.

Acto Primero  
4. Okami Jaku

Por cierto, miles de gracias por los rewins nOn!!! No esperaba tener tantos después de tanto tiempo sin escribir xP


End file.
